


The Hunter Becomes The Prey

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blackmail, Dirty Talk, Hell Knows No Fury Like A Woman Scorned, M/M, O How The Mighty Have Fallen, Obito Is A Douchebag, Obito Is An Asshole, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, S&M, Taste of your own medicine, Tearjerker, Verbal Humiliation, what goes around comes around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menma was a 17 year old womanizer. He loved toying with young girls' hearts and treating them worse than trash. But what would happen if everything changed with the arrival of a sexy Karate Teacher that would turn him into his bitch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> Author's Note: Kakashi Hatake is Minato's father and Menma's grandfather. I decided to make him like this because... You'll find out eventually. Don't want to give out any spoilers yet.

It was a sunny day. It was hot and things were getting even hotter in Menma Hatake's room. Him and a few of his friends were all watching a video of his newest victim. He had this quirk. Whenever he liked a girl, he would make a bet about her with his friends, seduce her and record them having sex without her knowing. Then he would use her a couple of times to relieve his sexual frustration and dump her when he got tired of her. Not to mention that her reputation was left in the dirt afterwards.

At just 17, Menma had already bewitched and broken dozens of young girl's hearts. He had toyed with them, recorded them and exposed the videos to his friends. Menma didn't feel one ounce of regret. He always said that life was about survival of the fittest and if you were dumb enough to get hurt it was because, you weren't fit enough to survive in this cruel world. It wasn't hard for the girls to fall under Menma's charm. The boy could be quite charming if he wanted to. He was athletic, boyish face, beautiful baby blue eyes, shaggy-looking black hair and his father was filthy rich.

Menma was the only one in his class that drove an expensive sports car. A beautiful cherry red colored Ferrari Enzo. His father and grandfather were up to date of his conquests but, couldn't be more proud of him. Of their little Menma having so much male chauvinist, just like them. It was something that filled their hearts with joy. Very often, they even helped him out with his lies to lure an unfortunate girl to his house. They made it look as if the boy was serious with them. To make a long story short, Menma was a womanizer.

He already had plenty of experience with women. His latest conquest was a girl they were watching named, Ino Yamanaka. She was a pretty thing that had a huge crush on Menma and so it wasn't that hard to seduce her. He would hide the camera in a place where they couldn't see it. He always told the boys to keep their mouths shut if they wanted to keep on watching his videos. It'd be such a pain in the ass if one of them ever talked about what they saw, ratting him out would ruin his reputation with the other girls. Menma could say that he had the perfect life.

"Look at how much this little bitch moans." Menma said with a satisfied smirk on his face. "This one doesn't give me as much points because, she wasn't a virgin."

"She's so hot. Maybe I could try her out soon." A boy that was there named, Sai, said this. He had a morbid look in his eyes.

"Another one to add to your collection, Menma?" Kiba asked while keeping a close eye on the TV and stroking his erection over his pants.

"Yes, at this rate, I'll have to make my own series labeled The Bitches of The Academy." Menma, to them was looked up as a sort of Hero.

But there are things you can't control. For example, that one of the boys watching the video about him having sex with this girl wasn't laughing or saying obscene comments. This boy was Shikamaru. What Menma didn't know was that Shikamaru and Ino were childhood friends and it was fairly predictable that he wasn't too happy about this. He told Ino about it. This was a devastating blow for her. She locked herself in her room afterwards.

"This won't end like this Menma. You're going to wish you hadn't crossed me. I'll make you wish you were never born."

With that said, not everything can be controlled. If there was something you shouldn't do it was mess with Ino. Her family also had plenty of money to spare but, unlike Menma, they also had great influence on the underworld. She knew some people that none of the Daddy's boys could even began to imagine. She thought of what would be a good payback. Until she finally decided on what seemed the most appropriate to her.

* * *

Only a few days had passed before, Menma found a new victim. Ino hadn't called him back. But oh well, he had already gotten what he wanted from her anyways.

The woman who he set his sights on was older than him and that would gain him more points. Everything had started this morning when, two people introduced themselves to the class. They said they were Martial Arts teachers and were offering their services to whoever wanted to register. It was a man and woman, the guy had a strange appearance. Not to mention an even weirder name. His name sounded Italian even though he was clearly Japanese. He had short, spiky, black hair. Pale ivory skin that was the complete opposite of his hair. His eyes were extremely rare, they were red with three black tear looking symbols around them.


	2. Another Hunter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> Author's Note: I tried my best to describe Obito's voice. I mean the English one. I've always found his English dubbed voice quite sexy but, can't really describe how it sounds like. So I hope I didn't mess it up. Yes! Kakashi and Minato are going to be a bit different than their normal selfs. Especially, Minato. But that won't show until later chapters. Gaara just seems like someone who'd be best friends with Menma and his only true friend.

He was taller than every guy at school. He was 6'2. His nails were painted black just like all of his clothes. Throughout his sleeveless tight t-shirt you could notice his toned abs and arms. He must've worked long hours at the Gym in order to get a body like that. His looks far from being feminine, made him look like a Punk Rock singer.

His gaze was penetrating and it transmitted an intimidating aura. Something that made people think twice before getting on his bad side. It wouldn't be surprising if he carried a weapon around. He seemed like a dangerous man, like the ones you'd find in jail or in a mafia group. The guy looked to be around 28 – 30 but, his eyes seemed to tell that he's been through a lot. 

The thing that you couldn't deny was that the guy was extremely attractive but, not the same way as Menma. He was a different kind of attractive. A dark and mysterious type of attractive. This man was magnetic and it didn't went unseen by the girls. Every girl was gossiping and giggling about how much they liked the new teacher.

They were saying the typical phrases like “OMG! He's so hot!” or “With this teacher, I'm definitely showing up to class.” Something that didn't make Menma happy at all. Who did this guy think he was? Coming here to steal away his popularity? Menma was hoping for his voice to sound feminine when he talked but, that wasn't the case. His voice was smoky and orotund while at the same time a bit huskily. He actually had a pretty erotic voice. So erotic in fact, that the girls had to close their legs to stop an orgasm from taking place.

“My name is Tobi Uchi and I'll be your Karate Teacher. Alongside my coworker, Rin. You can all call me Tobi if you want.”

The man said as he smiled slightly. He had an Italian name but, he was obviously not Italian. One of the girls raised her hand.

“What's your name, cutie?” Tobi asked the student who raised her hand. 

“TenTen. Where were you born? It's just that you...”

“I was born in Japan but, I lived a long period of time in Italy. So that's why I have this name.”

Another girl raised her hand.

“My na... name is Hina... Hinata Hyuga. Will you be tea... teaching the class in person?”

Tobi walked towards her and caressed her cheek.

“I assure you, beautiful. That I'll personally treat you the way you deserve.”

He said this in a very suggestive way that made the blushing girl nearly faint.

“This asshole” Menma thought. How dare he? Coming in here and stealing all his popularity like that. And besides, sleeping with minors is illegal. What the hell is wrong with this guy? 

But the thing he was most interested in, was the guy's accompanist. She was a beautiful woman with short straight brown hair and big round innocent looking brown eyes. She was thin but with curves in all the right places. Menma shook his head before smiling. It's settled then. He was already coming up with corny strategies to use as bait. After all, if he did end up fucking the older woman, who also happened to be a teacher. And if he managed to record that. Then, he'd be crowned the King of the Academy but, he needed a way to get close to her.

* * *

A couple of days had passed. A lot of the students enrolled to the classes. Actually, more than half of his class had enrolled. The majority of them being girls. They had enrolled to the Karate class. A fact that annoyed Menma. It also made him get distracted, too distracted to notice when his best friend, Gaara stole the soccer ball from him and scored a goal. After the game was finished. He caught up to Menma.

“Menma, I see you're distracted.” Gaara commented.

“Yes, it's just that I don't know how to get close to the new Karate miss and to top it off. That guy is taking away all of the girls. I really wish that man would've turned out to be a faggot.” Menma spat.

“What was that?” Gaara muttered.

Gaara was Homosexual. Menma and him were friends since they were kids and hadn't noticed his friend's preferences. Gaara was extremely reserved. Two years ago, he had confessed it to him. At the beginning Menma got angry but, ended up accepting it as something that couldn't be changed. Besides, he was the only true friend he had. He only told him to not let his family find out about it. Menma's family was vey conservative. Not to mention how both his dad and granddad were very Homophobic. Although, if he was totally honest here, he also felt a bit grossed out by gays. He had made fun of them a few times and bullied them but, he now controlled himself because of his friend.

“We're cool. You know I respect you but, if he was then he wouldn't be able to steal away my crown.”

 

 


	3. Usurper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> Author's Note: Haha! I'm sorry but, I just couldn't resist not putting 'him' on this chapter. He's just so creepy. It's actually a bit funny. Menma and Tobi have their first actual encounter. What'll happen?

It was already time for classes to start.

“I really wished he was gay.”

“Well, I suppose that makes two of us. But I've heard the girls say that he's always flirting with them.” Gaara replied.

“I can't believe they let someone like that teach classes here. Look at the way he's dressed. His hair and painted nails. He looks like a woman.” Menma ranted.

“He doesn't have a woman's face. Besides, we're in the 21st century. People have more freedom of expression. There's no rule that says someone has to be gay to wear nail polish or any other stuff. Not to mention that he can actually pull it off. It makes him look exotic and...”

“Aha! You like him, don't you? Well then, why don't you build him a monument or something.” An irritated Menma quipped. “Tell me the truth Gaara. Do you think he's better looking than me? Just tell me because, I can't ask a girl without looking like a total loser.”

“It's just that you're both very different types of attractive. You're more... well... cute and he's... umm”

“What? I am not fuck!” Menma questioned as he crossed his arms in front of him.

“Okay, you're not... not... umm...”

“What? Of course I am damn it!”

“Menma, what a stupid conversation. Just forget about it. They'll get bored of him any time now. Cheer up. I have a way to get close to the woman that came with him. Do you remember? The brunette. What was her name? Ren... Rin, right?”

“Are you for real?” Asked an excited Menma.

“Listen closely. Here's what we'll do...”

They started discussing the plan's details.

* * *

Rin was just finishing getting her things even if Tobi was the one that did all the work. Rin always ended really tired after he used her to make demonstrations for the stude... Something got her attention. It was a fight between two boys. One boy was on top of the other and had him pinned to the ground.

“Please stop. Why is it always me?” Begged the one pinned down.

“The next time it'll be much worse, trust me.” Claimed the one on top as he got up and left.

Rin hurried to help the poor boy up.

“Are you okay?” The worried woman asked.

“Yes, but they're always messing with me. If only I could defend myself but, I'm so weak.” Menma said while faking a cracking voice. Truth be told, the one that had him pinned to the ground was Gaara. They had both agreed to this little show.

“Well then, why don't you take some classes with Professor Tobi?”

“Oh, it's just that he kinda intimidates me bit. He doesn't give me as much confidence as you.” He said with false innocence.

“I guess if he scares you a bit, then let's see... what do you do on Wednesdays around 4?” She asked in a friendly voice.

“Nothing, why?”

“I could give you a few classes. Well, only the basics. I'm not as goos as Professor Uchi but, there must be something I can show you, here.” She said before writing something down on a sheet of paper. “Take this. It's the address to a coffee shop close to where I live. Be there this Wednesday at 4 and I'll give you classes after we've both agreed on the price.” The beautiful woman stopped talking before she left.

 _“Perfect”_ Menma thought. If she was this naïve over everything then he'll get her in bed a lot sooner than he thought. Maybe he should bring his camera and... Shit! He had a project due for the Math teacher. He had to come up with a good excuse. There was no way he was missing out on this golden opportunity. He would wait for the last bell to ring, which happened to be the Math teacher's class. There was absolutely no way he was going to put that Geisha looking guy with the creepy tongue above Rin. He entered the Math classroom when school ended but, the teacher wasn't there.

“Maybe in the Teachers Lounge?” He went there and sure enough, he was there. “Hatake?” The teacher addressed him once he saw him enter. “Is there something you want, dear?”

Menma really didn't like his teachers but, he especially didn't like this one. Professor Orochimaru was constantly shamelessly flirting with him and leering at him every chance he got.

“I won't be able to turn in my Calculus project this Wednesday.”

“No? Care to tell me why?” The man asked as he ran his freakishly long tongue over his pencil.

“I have a doctor's appointment on that day. Maybe I could turn it in on Thursday.”

“That's fine. You can turn it in on Thursday after class.” The man winked after answering and started gathering his things to take his exit.

The teenage boy was very pleased with himself. It seemed everything was going well. He hurried up and started making his way home before, it got any more late. He was so happy that he wasn't paying attention and knocked into someone in the hallway.

 _“I'm sorry...”_ He was about to say but when he realized who it was he had bumped into he remained silent. It was that guy with the Italian name. Rin's partner. The man stared at him with those red penetrating eyes of his. He didn't look mad. The last thing he wanted was to make a guy like him pissed.

“I'm sorry Professor Uchi.” He finished saying.

 


	4. The Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... Tobi seems to have finally made a move on Menma. I wonder how will Menma react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> Author's Note: I remember a few of my teachers complaining about getting payed so little. So I'm guessing that's why Tobi needs the extra job.

“Don't worry about it. Please call me Tobi.” He said as he leaned in closer to him.

The man's presence made him feel nervous. This man was trouble anywhere you looked at it.

“What are you doing in this place? You should've already left by now.”

“Well, I was just talking to... The Math teacher and...”

“Relax. Why are you so nervous?” Tobi asked smiling a slightly malicious way.

“It's just that... I...”

What the hell was wrong with him? He was Menma Hatake, he wasn't afraid of anyone. He chose to face him head-on but, when he saw him standing right in front of him. He became nervous again. The older raven was dangerously close to him. The younger boy hadn't noticed but he had walked backwards until his back bumped against the wall. Cornered between the Karate teacher and a closed door.

“Calm down kid. I'm not going to do anything to you. You know something. When a hunter goes after a deer he needs to be careful not to go too far into the forest to look for him or he might get lost and be devoured by another wild beast.” Tobi whispered against the younger boy's ear. The closeness of his mouth and breath provoked more goosebumps to appear in the student's body.

“Have a good evening.”

He said farewell to the teenage boy. Menma couldn't believe what just happened. Tobi was gay? Which happened to be a good thing. This way he won't steal his popularity away but, him being after him was definitely not a good thing. It was terrifying for a man to be interested in you. He was too old, strong and from what he heard; excellent in martial arts. He would have to tell his dad about this. Yes, that's perfect. He would get him fired but, the downside to this. If Tobi left, the obvious guess was that Rin would also go. No, he had to seduce her first and then he was definitely going to tell his father about him. The best thing for him to do now was to avoid him.

* * *

Avoiding him was relatively easy. It wasn't like the guy he was talking about looked for ways to run into him. Sometimes Menma thought that it could've easily been all in his imagination. Wednesday arrived. He was very anxious and packed all the things he thought he might need. The address was very far away from his house. It was located in a very ghetto neighborhood that he'd never been in. The street number was still a bit far and there were several very decadent houses. His cellphone suddenly started ringing.

“Menma, where are you?” Rin's voice questioned.

“I'm almost there.” The teenage boy answered.

“Did you already entered the alley?”

“Yes.”

“I'm going to be a bit late. Can I ask you a favor. In one of the houses, the only blue one with wooden window frames.

He spotted the house.

“Yes, what about it?”

“It's just that someone is going to give me some documents. Can you knock on the door and I'm on my way.” She finished explaining right before hanging up.

Menma thought that it wasn't a big deal. He stopped in front of the house and knocked.

To his surprise and fright. Tobi appeared from within the door. He was shirtless and his hair was all messy. He tried to comb it.

“Hey kid. What'cha doin'?” He asks him while raising an eyebrow.

“I was just... Miss Rin asked me to get some papers for her.” The boy answered while staring at the floor.

“Oh that's right. Come here champ. Come in.” He said and stepped aside.

“No, that's okay. I'll just wait here.” Menma murmured nervously.

“If you stay outside someone might attack you. Come on in.” This last sentence sounded like an order. “Are you scared of me?”

This last question came out in a sneer.

He was not going to let this one slide. He regained his courage and entered. It was a modest place.

“Sit down while I go get the papers.” He told him with his trademark smirk.

Menma took a seat on one of the sofas closest to the window. In case he needed to ask for help.

From one of the rooms, two beautiful women came out. One of them leaned in towards the professor.

“Thank you. It was excellent, as always.” She said and gave him a wad of cash. Both of them left. Menma was left with his mouth wide opened. Was this really what it looked like? Could he be...

“Here you go.” The older raven said and gave him the papers.

“Hey, could I ask you something?”

“Sure, go right ahead.”

“Did the pay you for...”

“Sex, well yeah. It's a sort of extra job that gives me good benefits.”

“But they were pretty and young women. I always thought that the ones who payed for sex were ugly and old.”

“About that? Well, I happen to know how to do a lot of things and I please them more than what their husbands do. I do things to them that most people don't even know that you could do them.”

“Whoa. It must be awesome.”

 

 

 

 


	5. Just One Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.

_It must be awesome. Women paying you for that._ He thought. “Hey listen. Did you know that I actually was beginning to suspect that you were... well, that you liked men.”

“I love women but, I also love men.”

“You're bisexual?”

“I don't like to label myself. I think that pleasure doesn't necessarily need to have genre. You can enjoy it with both sexes.” Tobi answered.

“Well, as for my personal opinion. I only like women.” Menma argued just before he was heading towards the door.

But a hand stopped him from opening the door.

“Why don't you give it a try? You might like it.” He grabbed him by the waist and moved his body against Menma's back.

“No. Let me go. I don't like men!”

“Because you've never tried it.” After saying this, he started caressing the boy's crotch. He tried to get him off of him but, it was hopeless. He was stronger than him and those caresses started becoming enjoyable. Tobi put his hand inside the younger male's jeans and continued touching him. Menma stopped fighting against the sensations. They were making him become tamed. He touched him in a masterly way. He started emitting light moans.

“Mmmmm ahhhh ah.” It was humiliating but, he couldn't help it. He could feel Tobi's body shoving him against the door. His feet weren't touching the floor since the older man was lifting him up with one hand wrapped around his waist while the other one was stroking him without any mercy. Menma couldn't hold it in anymore and ended up reaching an orgasm with a long moan. He was so overwhelmed by the ectasis that he didn't notice when Tobi turned him around and clashed his lips against his. It was an intense kiss. That man's tongue moved around in an incredible way. Not only did he kiss him, but he bit him slightly too. He released him due to lack of oxygen when Menma stopped having him as his support, he fell down on his knees. His quivering legs couldn't hold him up.

“That sure was fast.” The older raven said as he cleaned his hand.

“ _Did he just say that I had a premature ejaculation?”_

“You just...”

“Are you going to say that I forced you? I didn't see you complaining. Are you going to deny that I kiss better than all of your little girlfriends? Go and take those documents to Rin. It's pretty late and don't even think about telling someone what just happened here. Or they might find your dead body floating in a lake.

Menma tried to adjust his clothes a bit and went to the street. He knew that they were just silly thoughts but, he could feel the people's accusative eyes on him. Whispering “You're gay?”

No! Impossible! He liked women. He had to see Miss Rin. He kept walking mechanically. He would have to think of a different way to get close. He wouldn't risk ever getting near that place.

* * *

He told the female teacher that his dad hadn't given him permission to take extra classes. Little by little he forgot all about the brunette and focused on evading that red eyed man at every hour. This time it did seem like if he was following him. Menma was getting more paranoid and more nervous every time. He had become shut-in and would always try to leave accompanied by someone. He almost never went outside. He was really starting to have a bad time. He was sure that he didn't like men. But then why? It was that man, he was the one that had something wrong with him. He just had to endure a few more months until the graduation.

He should accuse him but, he was scared of him. Besides, it would ruin his reputation.

“Menma, what's wrong? You're acting weird.” Gaara wanted to know.

“Gaara, when did you first realized that you were gay?”

“Well, I think I always knew. Why do you ask?”

“It's just that... nothing. I was just asking myself how a person can turn gay.”

“I don't think someone can turn gay. Menma, you're acting really strange. Are you still mad about me being gay?”

“No. You know that I don't agree. But that's nobody's business but your own, no?”

“Then is it because of the new professor?”

Menma was left paralyzed. Was it that obvious? Had Tobi said something?

“And why would it have to do with him1? Huh!?” Menma yelled in anger. “What the hell do I have to do with that guy!?”

“Calm down. I just thought that you were pissed because of all the attention the girls give him and I thought that that's why you were like this.”

Gaara said a bit surprised at his friend's reaction. What was wrong with Menma? Was he depressed? He hasn't been paying that much attention to the brunette teacher that he used to fancy a lot. Why didn't he have the courage to tell him? They always told each other everything. Just like brothers but, lately Menma was behaving in such an odd manner.

 


	6. Cornered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> Author's Notes: Uh oh! Tobi has finally cornered Menma. What'll happen now?

"Menma, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Gaara said.

"Sabaku no and Hatake! Recess is over!" Yelled the principal, Tsunade Senju.

Both boys entered but, Menma couldn't concentrate. Every time that he looked at that man, he got scared. On the other hand, the older raven would simply smile and wink. One day he sent him a note written in Italian, at first the boy didn't understand what it said and decided to use the Internet to translate it. After he finished reading it, he was left frozen.

"Soon you'll be mine." That's what it said. The teenage boy started pulling on his hair as he began to cry.

He tried to not go to school but, that didn't work. The best that did him, was being able to miss school for a couple of days. But, he eventually had to go back. Although, things were looking much better now. The teacher had stopped harassing him and he almost never saw him. Little by little, Menma, dropped his guard.

One day on a Friday, everyone was getting excited because Sai's parents were going to be gone during the weekend. Because they were going on their 8th Honeymoon. And Sai was going to have a party that Saturday at his house. Menma thought about not showing up but, he hasn't gone out or has had fun in such a long time. So, why not? Besides, only his friends were going to be there.

* * *

It was a Saturday night. Menma made himself look his very best. He was going to go back to being his old self again. This night he was going to play around with a hot girl and make himself forget all about his doubts.

He arrived around 9:40 to the party. A party that was already pumping. Everybody was drinking and Menma was getting into the mood when, someone knocked on the door. Menma couldn't believe his eyes. It was Mr. Uchi and Rin. What the hell? Which son of a bitch had the brilliant idea of inviting the bastard?

"Now you'll get the chance to make your move." Gaara said. He thought that he had just made his best friend a huge favor.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?"

"I'm talking about Rin, who else?" Gaara concluded, a bit confused with his friend's reaction.

Menma thought he was going to be sick. He was definitely going home. No doubt about that but, he decided to go to the upstairs restroom before he left. He splashed a bit of water on his face.

"Maybe he didn't came for me. Maybe he just came to have some fun with the teacher."

Even if that was the case, he still couldn't stay. He got out of the restroom. He could feel the party going on on the 1st floor. He would tell them that he didn't feel so good but, as he was heading for the stairs. A hand grabbed him and shoved him inside one of the rooms. Everything was dark but, he heard the door being closed.

"Well well, dollface. I finally get you alone."

That voice. It couldn't be? It had to be a nightmare. The light was turned on and his suspicions were correct. It was him. It was Tobi.

In a moment of rage, Menma, stood up and confronted him.

"If you don't let me out. I'll scream." He threatened.

"Ooh I'm shaking! You're a feisty little pussy cat. Are you scared of me, my love? I love that. It turns me on. Nobody is going to hear you. The music downstairs is loud and... Of course, you'll be screaming but, not so I'll let you go."

Menma was shaking from head to toe. He couldn't believe he found himself in this kind of situation. He was going to get raped? No! There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. He mustered all his courage and walked towards the door. Tobi grabbed him by the arm and threw him on the bed.

"You're not leaving until after I'm done with you, dollface." The teacher said with a sadist grin on his face.

"Please sir. Let me go. I promise I won't say anything."

"Of course, you won't say anything to anyone but... It'd be best for you to just admit the fact that this will happen. It's your first time, isn't it?"

His first time? What did he mean by...

"What!? Oh no! Please sir, don't!"

Tobi only smiled and took his shirt off. Letting his sculpted body show.

The boy couldn't believe what was happening. That man took off his clothes in front of him, until he was left completely naked. He saw his teacher's enormous cock. He was actually thinking of putting that thing in him? Fuck that!

He started looking for something to hit him with but, something really weird happened. Tobi leaned his face closer to him and the three black tear symbols in his eyes began rotating clockwise. Not only that but, they also started glowing. This had an effect on Menma. He felt how all the strength in his body left him and he could only remain laid out on the bed. While the older raven moved in closer towards him and started undressing him slowly.

"No, please." Menma begged him but, that appeal was silenced by Tobi's lips. He shoved his tongue down his throat as far as he could possibly reach. While his hands were busy getting rid of his clothes until, he left him as naked as him.


	7. Devoured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! SMUT! Nothing but... SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.

The youngest could feel Tobi's hands on every part of his body. His teacher's lips devoured his mouth and then his neck. They journeyed down until they reached his pink colored nipples. He pinched them and licked them until they were hard. Menma was terrified but, the hands over his body were starting to get his body to react.

"Ah ahhhh ah... Oh Fuck." Menma moaned.

"Good boy. If you cooperate then we'll both have a very good time."

He continued with his work. The boy was really aroused. No one had ever touched him like this. He was an expert with his hands. As hard as he tried to suppress his gasps, it was impossible.

Tobi wrapped his hand around the teenage boy's semi erected dick and started to stroke it. He was too far lost in pleasure that he didn't see when the older man left his side momentarily. During that small amount of time, he took out a bottle of lube that he had in his discarded jacket's right-hand pocket. After he took it out he went to lay back on the bed. To continue on with his work.

Their bodies rubbed against each other in a savagely way. Their cocks brushed one another in such a delicious way that he had no more will to protest. He suddenly kissed him back and let him do anything he wanted to him without protesting. Tobi put one finger inside the bottle of lube. The intrusion of the man's finger inside a place that had never been explored before, brought him back to reality. He felt discomfort and something cold inside him.

What was wrong with him? He was about to be possessed by another man and he was letting him put a finger inside of him? The finger was poking around inside of him. He started to struggle again.

"Let me go!"

"Don't move. What happened, dollface? Don't get all bitchy now. I'm being such a nice guy and taking such good care of you. I don't think you'll want me to get rough with you. Calm down, you'll soon be able to get a taste of heaven."

He said as he kept on searching around in him.

"Let me go, you bastar... mmmmh aammh."

He started moaning. The red eyed man had found his sensitive spot and started brutally hitting that place with his finger. Menma's member stood up. It was incredible. He'd never felt so much pleasure with any of the girls he'd ever been with. How could something so dirty feel so good?

Soon there were two fingers instead of just one. The boy whined at first but immediately adjusted to them. Tobi moved them around in circular motion and in scissoring motion. It was easy to notice that he had a lot of experience with this. The fingers suddenly stopped.

He was about to protest when he felt how his professor turned him around and smashed his face down against the pillow. He didn't have time to protest when he felt something thick entering him. It was painful. Menma felt like he was being asphyxiated. He wanted to escape from the pain but, there was no escape. Tears ran down his eyes.

"Please. Stop." He said crying and trembling.

Tobi didn't pay him any attention and kept on going through with the ritual to unvirginize him. Inch by inch. He felt it moving his way in until he felt the entire thing in. He remained still for some time. A time that seemed to last an eternity for him. Then he began moving slowly.

Menma wanted to die from the pain. It was horrible. He couldn't understand how someone could like this. He hid his face on the pillow and cried.

"Don't cry, princess. You'll start feeling good in a minute."

Tobi's hand moved his way down until he reached the boy's cock and started stroking it. This made him relax, even if just a little. Which made Tobi hit a spot that made the young boy give a loud cry full of pleasure. The older male smirked perversely at his discovery and attacked the spot without mercy. Menma gave up and started moaning shamelessly.

"More ahhh oh mmhh."

Damn it! It looked like as if he didn't have any control of his body. He was submerged in an oasis of uncontrolled lust and overwhelming ecstasy. Something that overpowered him and let Tobi lift him up. And positioned him on all fours. He grabbed him by the waist and thrusted into him with great force. The bed creaked, both of their moans went out the bedroom's door. Luckily, the music was so loud that no one could hear.

Menma came with a yell and fell face down on the bed but, the fucking didn't stop. Tobi kept on pounding into him. Causing his head to crash against the bed's headboard over and over again.

"Ouch!"

Menma complained, without any strength left to oppose the taller raven. He turned him around again and put both of the boy's legs over his shoulders. And he continued with his brutal onslaughts. The boy ended up coming once more as he moaned the professor's name. A few more thrusts and Tobi came in him.


	8. After The Pleasure Comes The Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.

A man had just shot his load inside of him, he did it in just mere seconds and in great abundance. Tobi carefully got out of him and let himself fall on the bed.

"A long time sure has passed since the last time I had someone as delicious as you." He said this while wearing a satisfied look on his face. Menma cried even more than before.

"Shut up! You're like a damn woman on her period!" He scolded as he opened his legs in a snappish way and making his way between them. He thrusted back into him again. Carelessly this time but, the teenage boy was so dilated and wet from semen that it almost didn't hurt him. He began feeling how the professor went in and out of him. At this point on, there really was no point in opposing him. So he clanged to his back and shut his eyes. Waiting for it to be over. Menma came again at the same time he felt, that white essence bathe him once more.

He couldn't take it any more but, it looked like it wasn't sufficient for Tobi. Since he fucked him a few more times. Was he made of iron? Not even on his best days could Menma last this long. It was almost at the end of all this, when he noticed a flashing red light hidden by one of the corners of the room. Of course, he recognized it. It was the same thing he used to record the girls that he slept with.

 _"This son of a bitch is recording me. He's recorded our encounter"_ He thought before he fainted from exhaustion.

He woke up a few hours after. He was alone with his legs wide opened and naked, he didn't even have the curtesy of tucking him in with a blanket? The door was closed and locked from the inside. Maybe he made sure of this before he left. Well, at least he did that. Although, he was sure he did it more for his own benefit rather than his. Because, he supposed whichever way you looked at it, it didn't look too good to have taken a minor to bed.

He tried to get up to get dressed but, a strong pain on his lower back made him lay back down. He let out a relieved sigh, he felt how the liquid was coming off from in him. It was repugnant. He felt dirty, used and violated. Did he enjoy it? Was he gay? His head was a whirlwind but, there was something more worrying. They had recorded him?

What if he showed that video to someone? His life would be ruined! He had to know what the man, that had ruined him was after. He lifted his gaze and there was a note on top of the right side nightstand.

"Dollface, it was one of the best fucks I've ever had. I left you a pill and some water for the pain. I also left a pain relieving cream. It's very potent. Drink it, it'll take away the pain right away. And if you're wondering. Yes, I recorded you. We'll see each other soon and think twice before telling someone or everyone will know what a slut you are." Signed Tobi Uchi.

Menma took the pill from the nightstand and gulped it down with some water. He waited laid down on his stomach and as he thought about wanting to die so much. It was great that the effect of the pill and cream kicked in right away. The pain was almost all gone by now, it was just a light hassle. He got up and dressed as fast as he could. He wanted to cry but, he knew it wouldn't do him any good.

If there was a recording about him with that guy than the teacher had to be the one to have it. This whole situation seemed completely ironic to him. Him finding himself in this predicament. How many times had he done this to his fellow girl classmates? It didn't felt the same while being on the other side of the fence. Maybe it was karma? He at least hoped to not have a repeat of what happened last night. He thanked God because, the ones who were at the party last night were all too unconscious and too wasted to even notice him. He made his exit as fast as he possibly could but, he still felt a bit dizzy, nauseous, and abused. He left in a taxi. He would tell some of his servants to go pick up his car after. His cellphone started ringing.

"Menma, it's Gaara. You left early last night? I didn't see you after?"

"Gaara, I don't feel like talking so much."

"What's going on with you? You've been acting weird. If you have any kind of problem you can tell me."

He knew that he could count on his friend. It's not like he doubted him or thought he would betray him but, he was embarrassed. After having teased him for being gay and of bragging about how manly he was. Honestly, he wouldn't know how to look at him on the face. So he hung up and decided to turn off his cell phone. He returned to his house at 6 o'clock in the morning. His dad wasn't there and his mom was doing kickboxing. She was a woman in her 40s that looked half her age because, of so many plastic surgeries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Menma's mom is not going to be Kushina. It's going to be a woman, who I personally find to be... Really annoying! Nope, it's not Sakura either. She's got purple hair. She's actually the only woman who I can't stand besides Karin and Sakura. She's not even that important.  
> I mean, they went off and killed Neji but couldn't get rid of this nuisance? Why?


	9. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> Author's Notes: Well, Minato is starting to show the 'different' personality I told you about. I ♡ Minato Namikaze. He's actually my favorite character and he's such a sweetie. The nicest man alive(or not?) but, I kinda needed to make him a complete bastard for the story to work. I'm so sorry Minato and Minato-fans everywhere. But don't worry. I'll make it up to you in my next Minato fic.

His house seemed like a mini palace, the only thing he wanted was to go in and sleep. Oh and that he would get struck by lightning but, first a nice sleep.

“Maggot, did you take your pills yet?” His mother asked without stopping what she was doing.

“No, Anko.” Menma answered listlessly. Neither him nor his sister, Naruko, called her mom. Only his 8 year-old little brother.

“Remember your special problem, brat. You know very well how pissed your dad will get if...”

“Stop, Anko. Just leave me the hell alone. I really don't want to argue today.”

“Who the fuck is arguing?”

Anko who always seemed to have an attitude problem and to be daydreaming about sweets and parties. Actually, she had left her husband in charge of the care and raising of their kids but, for the first time in a real long time she was somewhat interested in her son.

“Are you sure you're doing okay, kid?”

Perfect! Just what he needed. Even his mom, who was a real airhead noticed. Damn, he had to do something about his appearance. The last thing he wanted was for his dad to find out or he'd be as good as dead. A faggot in the Hatake family? Not even in dreams. He had already put so much work into making his dad forget about his birth defect to fucking mess it up now.

“Nothing is wrong with me!”

He answered abruptly. Anko didn't say anything but, it was strange for her sons or husband to talk that rudely to her. But she went back to what she was doing.

Menma opened the door to his room and found his little brother, Naruto, bouncing on his bed.

“Get out shorty!”

He yelled, trying to grab him but the little boy was faster than him. He didn't want to chase him. He entered the restroom and scrubbed every part of his body down with soap. He washed every nook and cranny where Tobi had touched. When he got out, he didn't bother changing clothes. He left his towel on and slept in it. One of the employees woke him up in the evening so that he could get down for lunch. He put on the first thing he found and went downstairs.

The table was made, his dad was at the head of the table like always and his sister was next to him. Trying everything to get his attention; of course, without any real success. The thing is that he had never wanted any girls in his family, only boys and well...

“Daddy, Menma-kun didn't come to sleep here last night.” Naruko said this with the intent to annoy.

His dad, far from getting mad only smiled.

“Who's daughter did you end up making fall for you last night?” His dad asked with a smile on his face.

If he only knew that it was the other way around.

“This little kid turned out a real handful. Just like I was.” His grandfather, Kakashi, commented from the other corner of the table.

“It's not fair! I'm only one year younger than him and you never let me go out!” The teenage girl raised her voice in irritation.

“It's different. You're a woman. Women should stay in the house and if you ever raise your voice to me like that again... I'll take away your cellphone!” Her dad replied.

“Minato, Menma came home looking really weird last night.” Anko commented.

Shit! His mom was always just so nosy. His dad turned to look at him a bit intrigued.

“What's the matter? Did you take your pill?” He asked.

“Yes, I take it every day.” Menma answered listlessly. “I've just been so tired from all the homework.”

The conversation came to a stop and they went back to eating. Menma had to blow off some steam. He had to tell someone but, he didn't dare. He was too ashamed. After dinner he locked himself in his room and turned on his computer. He had a virtual journal, in which he wrote down his conquests but, this time he would be using it to take the burden off. He typed in everything about what happened and he set a password so that no one could read it. In that moment, his cell phone started ringing. He thought it could be Gaara. He still hadn't decided on whether to tell him or not. He had told him about his problem since birth, but it was different. He wasn't the one responsible for that even, if it had taken so much effort in convincing his dad.

“Gaara, I'm sorry about the party. I wasn't feeling so well.” Menma answered.

“That makes me sad, doll face. I thought I had left you satisfied, If you wanted more, all you had to do was ask for it.”

Tobi's penetrating voice said from the other end of the telephone. Menma dropped it from the fright but, he then picked it up again.

“Who game you my number?” Menma asked in a trembling voice.

“That's not important, princess. What's important is that I want you to register for Karate classes.”

“What the hell for? You already got what you wanted. I don't know if I can go on with my life after what happened!” The young boy replied on the verge of breaking down in tears.

“You sure turned out to be such a crybaby. And quit pretending, because you sure liked it. What I want is to be able to have excuses to have extra time with you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Heads up! Gaara will be having a super quick one paragraph long smut scene with his boyfriend. His boyfriend is the only other Jinchuriki (besides Naruto and Gaara) who I find to be hot and of legal age. Oh and I really can't see Gaara being that much of an Uke. Specially with that sex voice he has. Liam O'Brien, when he's dubbing Gaara? OMG! I could come from just listening to Gaara's voice. His voice is...
> 
> Breathy  
> Croaky  
> Gravelly  
> Hoarse  
> Husky  
> Low  
> Throaty
> 
> In other words? His voice sounds like sex!! ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ


	10. Wrapped Around His Little Finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.

Menma was still trembling as he held the phone. His teacher was still talking.

“You don't want anyone to find out about what we have.”

“You and I don't have shit! You son of a bitch raped me!”

“Hmm, is that so? I have a video that says otherwise. This Monday there's no school, but I'll be waiting for you on Tuesday. You know what you have to do.” He concluded and hung up.

This was starting to look like a horrible nightmare! The guy who was known as a Womanizing Sex God was finding himself in this kind of situation.

But he was right. It would surely seem like rape wasn't the case in the video. It must look like he actually enjoyed it and why bother trying to deny it? But he couldn't understand why his body had reacted like that? He remembered when he was little and his dad would always scold him. He would use every chance he got to remind him that he was a phenomenon. His mother never defended him. She just remained silent and pretended to not hear anything. She wouldn't dare try anything.

The love of her husband, as well as the luxurious life she had was far more important to her. Of course, she never defended Naruko or little Naruto either, right? The truth of the matter was, that Anko was useless. She was only a useless burden.

It was then that he had started to take interest in girls and started going out with several of them. When his dad changed his attitude, it didn't matter that the doctor assured them that his condition didn't have anything to do with the sexual tastes he was going to have but... Was the fucking senile man ignorant or what? And no, he wasn't talking about his grandfather, he was worse.

The good thing was that now he was his pride. The problem was that it made him earn his siblings's hate. Well, Naruko's most of all but, what could he do about it? He wasn't too happy about this either. No one from his family wanted to graduate soon because, they were going to be sent off to Italy. His grandfather was going to pay for their studies in the foreign country.

It was still early. He needed to talk to Gaara even, if he wouldn't tell him about what was really happening.

* * *

“Your ass feels so good stretched around my cock.” Gaara said, urging Utakata to come bouncing back down on his cock faster. “So tight and hot.”

The cell phone suddenly rang.

“Menma? How are you?” He answered while taking Utakata off of him. The brunette growled annoyed. How many times had his boyfriend ignored him because of _him_. He was starting to get jealous.

“Yes, I'm not doing anything right now. I'll be there in a few minutes.”

“You're going!?” Utakata said irritated. “I'm starting to get annoyed with this friend-complex of yours.

“You shouldn't feel jealous. I love you and besides, Menma is not gay.” Gaara answered.

“But if he was?” Utakata questioned as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“But he's not. Anyways, I would never look at him as more than a brother. Don't be stupid. In other circumstances I would've told him that I was busy but, he's been acting weird lately. I think it could be serious.”

Gaara gave Utakata a farewell kiss, who had no option but to accept.

“Mother, I'll be going out to Menma's house.” He informed his mother.

“And Utakata?”

“There's something really serious going on with Menma and he doesn't want to tell me. But I think today he'll do it.”

“Are you sure?” She asked a bit worried. The woman knew that boy since he was a small kid. “What could it be? Keep me informed and tell Utikate that he can stay for dinner if he wants.”

The woman was up to date on her son's sexual preferences since before his son had even realized it. She accepted him just like he was. After her husband's, son's and daughter's death a few years ago. Gaara was the only thing she had left.

“Don't come home so late, sweetie.” The woman said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He arrived at the Hatake house around 4 in the afternoon. Since the gatekeeper already knew him, he let him in right away. He had to be careful in not letting anyone find out about him being gay if he wanted to keep on seeing his friend.

In the living room, Anko was drinking some tea with a group of friends.

“Gaara, the kid is upstairs in his room. I'll have the maid bring you two some drinks.” The woman said with a grin on her face and went back to her gossiping.

Gaara blinked. This woman was his mother's age and looked like a college student. What the operating rooms will do to you. He walked up towards the room. He already knew his way around the house. When he went in, Menma was hugging his knees and had his head looking downwards.

“Close the door with the lock on.”

Gaara found this strange. He never locked himself in his room to talk. Minato, Menma's dad didn't like them to do that. The blond man was too paranoid and looked for gay sings everywhere.

 


	11. Defect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Oh and nope. Menma isn't a hermaphrodite. He doesn't have a pussy or breasts. He has a male body but, can have babies. Because he has eggs and produces some IF he doesn't take his 'special pills'.   
> I made Menma intersexual because it sorts of plays an important factor later on and also, because this way Minato has a more believable fact to hate him. Kinda?

Gaara was surprised at seeing his friend like this. It reminded him of the way things were a few years ago. When Menma would get depressed over how badly his father treated him.

“How are you?” He asked worriedly as he sat down beside him on the bed. Menma hugged him and started to cry on his shoulder. This really made Gaara become alarmed. His friend never cried.

“Oh my God! Tell me what's wrong!?”

Menma shook his head. It was clear that he couldn't tell him.

“Has your dad started treating you badly again?”

The black haired teen stopped crying and Gaara thought that he had hit the nail on the head.

“What the hell is wrong with that man!? Being intersexual is not a crime.”

“Shhhhh... don't let anyone hear you.”

His father had already warned him about not letting anyone find out about his shameful secret. They didn't know about it when he was born, they discovered it when he turned 8. He got appendicitis. When they put him through some tests, they found out what he was. Apparantly, he was one of the rarest cases there were.

He had ovaries and a uterus but, he was male. They wanted to continue running some tests on him and studying him but, his dad prohibited it. He didn't want this to turn into into a huge scandal. Ever since then, he had changed with him. He was distant and cold. He made him play as many manly sports as he could possibly think of. He thought this would turn him manlier.

Things got even worse when he was 12 and started having abdominal pains. He got scared when he went to the restroom and noticed some blood on his underwear. They rushed him to the hospital and what they told them, ended up being the cherry on top.

He didn't have anything serious. He just started his first menstrual cycle. Minato took him to a illegal medic, who he knew and who prescribed him some pills. Pills with high doses of strong hormones to supress him. Something that worked but, the pills came with side effects.

He got headaches and he had some insomnia episodes but, it was a small price to keep his progenitor happy. Since he was no longer going to have his period. Besides, he started conquering girls and bringing them home. When his dad saw how popular he was with girls and how they had also wanted to suspend him for being caught doing some immoral things with one of his girl classmates... He seemed to forget all about his imperfection. They didn't even talk about it any more. That was a great taboo, not even his siblings knew about it.

“Come on, there's no one here. To be-” Gaara said but was interrupted halfway.

“Tobi? What the hell does that bastard have to do in all of this!?” Yelled and exasparated Menma.

“Hey Menma. I was going to say... To be scared of. Not Tobi, as in the professor. What's going on with you?”

“Nothing. I just don't like the guy and...”

“That's what's wrong with you? I dodn't believe you. There has to be something more to it.”

Crud! Gaara knew him too well. He wasn't going to be able to deceive him for much longer.

“It's just that... my dad again... he's been making me feel like shit.” Menma lied. What else could he do?

“Don't worry about it. In a few months you'll be in Rome.” He said while he hugged him to comfort him.

“Do you think I'm less of a man than the other guys?”

“Of course not, you're the manliest man. Well, it's not like I like the way you treat others but, well... actually, if my mom was a few years younger. She would definitely be in danger.” The redhead told Menma this in a joking way. Menma relaxed a bit, but that didn't change the fact that he was trapped. He had to get rid of Professor Tobi. He couldn't ask anyone for help. He was alone because even if he had enough courage to tell Gaara about it. There was nothing the redhead could possibly do. And also, if there was one thing he truly feared it was that video which Tobi had. He had to find a way to steal it. He had to wait for the bastard to let guard down and steal it then.

“Do you mind if I turn on the TV?” Gaara asked.

“Whatever, I don't mind.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies. Gaara looked at the clock.

“Damn! It's already 9:30. I have to go or Utakata will start bitching at me the entire night.” He said before getting up. Menma didn't want him to leave but, what excuse could he use to make him stay? There was also the fact that his dad wouldn't let his friend stay the night. Not even if it was on different rooms. Maybe if he was a girl. More than a dozen times had his one-night stands stayed the night with him but, this was a whole other story.

Once his friend left he made sure to take his pills and stole one of his mom's sleeping pills. He didn't want to think about the upcoming Tuesday. He laid down but something woke him up. He opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw.

 


	12. Nightmare

There he was. Right in front of him. Professor Uchi.

“Hey princess. I just couldn't wait unti Tuesday.”

“What the fuck are you doing in my room? Who let you in?” The teenage boy exclaimed in horror.

“I came to give you your goodnight kiss.” The older male said with irony in his voice and with an evil look in his red eyes.

“Get out or I'll call...”

“Call who? Or maybe you want me to show the video to every one? So, you better keep qquiet.” He said while he sat on top of him.

This couldn't be happening. He could feel how Tobi undressed him until he left him completely naked. The boy trembled.

“Please...”

His pleas were not heard. The older raven opened his legs wide apart and thrusted into him with roughness. The pain was excruciating. He felt like if he was dying. Suddenly, just at that moment... The door opened. Revealing his dad and grandfather.

“What is the meaning of this? I always knew you'd be a faggot!” His dad yelled hysterically.

“And this isn't even the first time that I fuck him.” The teacher said with a mocking grin on his face.

The tears came running down Menma's face and the next minute, everything went dark. He woke up agitated, sweating cold and with a scream. It was a nightmare. One that would turn into reality if he got careless.

It was 2 in the morning and he wasn't sure if he could go back to sleep. He got up from his bed and went to the restroom. He splashed some water on his face. When he returned to his bed something distracted him.

Outside the window he saw his sister. Who was more than kissing their house's security guard. He was the one that set the cameras and the alarms. Menma's dad was a businessman with a lot of money and they needed to be careful.

He wasn't surprised at his sister falling for one of their servants. It wasn't too surprising. His dad had put her in an All-Girls Private School with only nuns as teachers. He never let her go out with anyone.

The man was really good looking. He had short spiky orange hair and brown eyes. His name was Yahiko Pain. But Holy Crap! That man was twice her age!

Menma thought while he saw how the man had her pushed up against a tree and one of the blonde's legs was wrapped around the man's waist. Usually, he would've told his dad about this. Yes, being a tattle-tale wasn't something to be proud of but she was always looking for a way to sabotage him. So he was only returning the favor.

But he didn't have to go into detail explaing how he always won. His dad was always on his side. But right now the last thing he wanted was for Naruko to want to take her anger out on him. In other words, he would let it slip this time.

He went back to bed and closed his eyes. But, he couldn't sleep until it was already morning. He thanked God for it being a Holiday. He woke up around 1:00 PM. His mom opened the curtains.

“Hey kid! Wake up already! It's real late!”

“Anko, I'm sleepy.” He said covering his face with the pillow.

“I know why you've been so down in the dumps lately.” She said with a laugh.

He gulped. _She knew? How?_

“It's because of your hair, am I right? You miss being blond, huh? I don't know why I let you dye your hair black but, this will turn your hair back to your natural hair color.” She said and gave him a bottle of a yellow liquid. The label said: L'OREAL Paris 9G Light Golden Blonde.

Menma didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Seriously? She thought that was the reason why he was like this? Could she be any more stupid? He smiled and accepted the gift.

His natural hair color is actually yellow blond, just like his dad's. But when Naruto was born he decided to dye it because, he hated his kid brother looking like his identical mini-me. If Naruto was his age, he could've easily passed as his identical twin. He was almost identical to him, except for his slightly shorter hair and their different colored hair. All three of them looked extremely similar. They all inherited his dad's looks.

He let his mom leave with a grin on her face. Letting her think that she had resolved her son's problem. He covered his face under the pillow again when he heard the noise from his cellphone. The ringing made him open his eyes, he answered a bit nervous. Thinking that it might be Tobi but no, it was Sai.

“Menma, we're going to the mall. If you don't come then you're a bitch?”

He felt a bit weird when he heard that word. He knew that Sai was just saying it as a joke. But he found himself in a situation where it wasn't very appropriate to joke about this kind of stuff. He was about to decline...

“The whole gang is going to be there.” Sai finished talking.

“Gaara too?”

“Yes.”

 


	13. Oral Exam

He had to go. He couldn't give Gaara any more motives to suspect that something was going on. He would put on his best face and would act like nothing was going on. He took a shower and dressed in his usual clothes. He looked very handsome.

Maybe he could try to seduce some girl just for show. It was up to him to not let anyone find out. No one would know. He walked down the stairs and Anko put on her angry "bitch" face. Anko was also getting ready to go out to a Candy Store.

"Going somewhere brat?" The woman asked unworried.

"I'm going out with some friends."

"Okay but don't forget to use protection. I don't want to be a grandmother so young." She said before going out the door.

 _What was her problem? The medics had told them that he couldn't get anyone pregnant._ Menma had some problems to keep his spermatozoids alive. He bottled up the anger he felt because, he knew that she was just so ditzy. Surely, she didn't even remember it.

He didn't take the car because, he was too distracted to properly drive. He arrived and all of his friends where there with Gaara. The redhead stared at him as if he was looking for something. Menma put on his biggest fake smile and sat with them. Between pranks and talking the hours passed. Everyone seemed to be having fun except for him. Even though he did hide it well.

"Look Menma. It's Sasuke!" Kiba pointed out.

When he turned around he saw him. Sasuke Uchiha and Menma have been enemies since they were little. Ridiculous rivalries about who had the best car, the best clothes or the best girlfriend. Just right now he was with Konan. The girl had been one of Menma's little girlfriends before. Shit! They had even seen her in his video.

"Well, your parents did taught you to give your used toys to the less fortunate." Sai commented and the others started laughing at that perfect comment. Menma would've been the first to laugh at the comment before but, now he found it very tasteless and unpleasant. 'Used Toys' that's what he was going to become once his professor finished using him. He felt disgusted. So disgusted, in fact, that he hugged himself. A small gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Gaara.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, I think I better go. I think I ate something that was expired." He excused himself and got up quickly. He disappeared from the other's sight in a few moments. All of them looked at each other in confusion. Menma was the live of the party, he was always the last one to leave.

It was impossible for him to get what would be happening on Tuesday out of his head. Who knows what things the asshole will end up doing to him? Well, being completely honest... He had a hunch.

"Will you be eating, young master?" One of the maids asked him.

"No, I already ate something."

He came to his room and threw himself on the bed. He wanted to sleep and never wake up.

* * *

 

The first few hours of classes had been a martyrdom. Usually he didn't pay any attention and therefor, liked to kill the time playing hooky with his friends. Who cared? Even when he flunked, his dad always payed the teachers some money and he always passed the failed subject. But not today. His mind was occupied with other stuff. The recess bell rang.

"Let's go to the library to work on our Biology homework. You're going to be in our team, right?" Gaara asked.

Menma had no idea what he was talking about. He hadn't paid the least bit of attention to the class.

"Yeah, of course." He said not very convinced.

He got up and started following his friend when he heard a whistle. He had a bad feeling about this and when he looked back he confirmed it. It was Professor Tobi. Staring at him with those intimidating red eyes of his. He gave him a beckoning signal with his finger. Menma trembled but, knew that he didn't have any other option.

"See you later Gaara." He said without giving his friend a chance to talk. Gaara looked at him confused as Menma started walking away.

Neither did Tobi or him utter a single word as they made their way through the hall where the teacher's offices where located at.

"Get in." The older raven said while opening the door to one of them.

Menma obeyed. The teacher got in too and locked the door after closing it. The boy started having goosebumps when he saw him covering all the windows.

"Are you going to do something to me in this place, Tobi?" The teenage boy asked shaking.

"Don't use my first name, you little brat. And no, I'm not going to do anything to you. You're going to be doing it. Kneel." He ordered.

"What for?" He asked even if he already knew what the answer was.

"Obey, if you don't then a pretty video about his son will be send to his parents."

The boy's eyes started tearing up.

"Not this again. No. Don't even think about crying dollface. If you do then I'll really turn violent. Kneel." He repeated once more.

Menma shook with his head. His tears started running down.

"You know? I believe that you don't think I'm talking seriously." Tobi pulled out a cellphone from his jean pocket.

"Look just how photogenic you are. I've got a few other copies like this one." He said before giving him the phone.

The boy put his hand over his mouth. It was a picture of what happened during Sai's party. From any way he looked at it. No one was going to believe him if he said he had been raped. The student put the cellphone on the desk and kneeled.

"That's a good boy." The teacher said. Putting his crotch right in front of the teenage boy's face. He unzipped his jeans and exposed his enormous member. The young boy didn't know what to do. He had never done something like this before.

"Hurry it up! We don't have all day!" He growled exasperated.

Menma compressed his disgust and tried to put the cock inside his mouth but, it couldn't fit.

"Lick it like a lollipop."

The boy did as he was told and did the best he could. He tried to imitate some of the times he'd seen his girlfriends do it to him.

Tobi got fed up with the kid's slowness and pushed his student's head. So that it could reach further down Menma's throat. He almost choked but, the professor didn't stop. He would thrust his cock in and out, almost like if he was fucking his mouth.

"Haaa mmmn yes... just like this... aaaah... keep going!" Tobi moaned and pulled on his hair. Menma only waited until this would be over soon. He wanted to move when he felt his teacher's dick swell up but, he had a tight hold on him.

"You're going to swallow every last drop." He said with a darkening voice when he ejaculated inside the younger one's mouth.

"You better not throw up. Or I'll get pissed." He said as he made himself look presentable again. "Come up with a good excuse to get out early or else."

Once Tobi left, Menma couldn't keep up the appearances any more and threw up fiercely. His whole body started sweating cold sweat. He didn't even pay attention to the alarm that announced the next period was starting. He didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. He quickly cleaned himself. He couldn't let anyone have the slightest suspicion.

"What the fuck does he want me to get out early for?" He wondered.

Fuck it! What did he care. It definitely wasn't going to be for anything good but, he couldn't risk pissing him off. Pretty soon he'll be leaving to France and he didn't want to give him any motive to show the video. It wasn't like it was all that convenient for him either. I mean, he was an adult teacher that was involved with a student who was still a minor.

He went to the principal's office. And just what he needed. Gaara was there. Fucking perfect! Menma thought.

"What happened to you? I've been looking for you throughout the entire recess." Gaara said.

"I was there, somewhere. Why? Do I have to be glued to you the entire day or something?" Menma asked exasperated.

Gaara was a bit surprised by the snarky answer he received from his friend. Even if his friend wasn't the best of people he was never violent, at least not with him.

"Could I go home? I feel awful."

The busty woman stared at the young boy. She usually wouldn't believe this bratty kid but, he didn't look that good. The boy was pale and he had bags under his eyes. He looked very out of it. Tsunade decided to not risk it. His dad could cause her problems.

"Do you feel well enough to go on your own?" The blond with two low pigtails asked.

"I can take him." Gaara offered.

"You have a class, mister Sabaku no." The principal answered.

"Well I..."

Menma tried to say but a voice behind their backs interrupted midway.

"I could take him. I don't have any classes at this hour." Mr. Uchi said.

'It can't be. That's why he wanted me to leave early.' The teenage boy sighed but didn't object at all.

"Be careful. Mr. Hatake's father is very strict." The principal informed him. She, of course, meant the teacher's black painted nails.

"Don't worry about it." He said with an innocent smile and then he gave a beckoning signal to Menma. _'Where was he going to take him?'_ The blue eyed boy wondered. They walked to the parking lot. The boy was impressed. He had seen where the professor lived and the car he had was even more expensive than his own. It was a beautiful Bugatti Veyron. The windows were polarized and a paint job of an impeccable Dark Orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I know that Obito Uchiha's favorite color is probably Red or Black because, those are the Akatsuki colors. And since he's evil. But... Menma's car is already red.  
> Besides, orange was Kid Obito's favorite color.


	14. Car Ride: Part I

They were left, once again in a very uncomfortable silence. Menma watched as the people walked by, totally unknown of the miserable life he was living in. It was almost as if the person he thought he was, no longer existed. That guy who thought of himself as an invincible Sex God was now just an insignificant pussy. He turned to look at the man that was driving. Tobi had an absolutely cold face. Did he even have any feelings at all?

“Why are you staring at me so much?” The man asked harshly.

“I was just wondering... how old are you?”

“26, anything else?” He asked lifting an eyebrow.

“You're not Italian. I mean, your name is Italian but you don't... was one of your parents from there?”

“No, both of my parents were Japanese. I just felt like changing my name.”

Is he hiding something? Why did he change his name?

“But my eyes aren't that Japanese looking.”

“No. I never would've noticed.” The boy said in a mocking tone.

“Well, it's just that I'm a little bit curious.” The boy confessed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I lived many years in Italy and I changed my name to blend in better with them, understand?” He said a bit irritated.

“But that's really...”

“Why are you interrogating me? Get it through that empty head of yours. We are not anything! We are not loving boyfriends or anything. I only fuck you and only that. So shut up!”

The young boy shut up and lowered his head. He was trying to form a sort of bond between them. He was trying to find a little bit of humanity left in this guy. Something to make him tolerate this guy at least a little but, it seems hopeless. This man is a such a surly grouch.

“Where are we going?”

“To your house. With that very known reputation of yours they'll surely call in to confirm.”

He didn't understand the situation all that well now. What did he want from him then? He was going to tell his dad!? No, he had already said that he didn't want a relationship. Then what did he want?

They didn't talk at all until only a couple of houses were left to reach his own.

The car stopped all of a sudden. Menma stared at the driver in confusion. He didn't get it until Tobi pounced on him and started kissing him passionately. He was left too stunned to even react.

“Kiss back or else!”

Tobi ordered and kissed him once again. Harder this time. The teenager tried to correspond the best he could but, this man overpowered him by a long mile. Him, who thought of himself as an expert kisser but the teacher outclassed him. Not only did he kiss with his lips but, with his tongue and teeth. Menma let himself be swept away by the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

Little by little he pushed him back against the seat. Making the carseat fall all the way back. He could feel that imposing man towering over him. Caressing his body through his clothes. Soon his hands were under his school uniform shirt and expertly toying with his nipples.

“Aahhh aaah.” Menma moaned.

“Be quiet cutie or they'll hear us.”

They continued with the ritual in silence. The boy was startled when the young man started lowering his pants and underwear.

“No, not here. We're close to my house! Have you lost your mind!”

“Calm down. No one can see us.”

He knew he couldn't resist and so, he let him do as he wanted. He moaned again when he felt how a hand started stroking his dick. The younger raven bit his lip to not make any sound. Tobi moved back a bit and looked around in the car's shelf. He pulled out a lube bottle that he used to pour on his fingers. He went back to lying down on top of him and kissing him. Kissing him in such a savage way that it left him breathless.

Something cold entered him but, it wasn't that painful. But it sure was uncomfortable. The teacher's finger moved around in circles, loosening him up. Then that one finger turned into two and they were hitting the student's most sensitive spot. It made the boy let out a loud yell from pleasure but, he went back to being silent afterwards. His breathing became agitated and he writhed to the rhythm of the older man's fingers.

When suddenly everything stopped.

“Are you ready?”

The teenage boy was left bewildered until he saw Tobi getting comfortable on the driver's seat. He pulled out his cock.

“Ride it.” He ordered.

“But I can't just...”

“Ride me!” He commanded once again. Only this time he talked a bit louder.

He gulped and asked himself, how would he do this? Before he spend another second questioning himself, the man grabbed him and sat him on top of him. With the younger's legs wrapped on both sides of his waist. He smeared a lot of lube over his member and he slowly thrusted inside Menma's entrance. It was painful. Although this time, it was a lot more bearable. He tightened his jaw until Tobi was all the way in. By pure instinct, he clung onto Tobi's strong arms.

 


	15. Car Ride: Part II

~~~~He waited until the blue eyed boy grew accustomed to the intrusion and then he started moving slowly. He observed the boy's face and when he didn't see any symptoms of pain he started pounding into him with all his strength. The younger raven panted for breath. Out of shame, he hid his embarrassed face on the red eyed man's shoulder.

The young man held him by the hip and moved him to his whim.

Menma soon started moving too. Losing control of his body completely.

“Ahhhh ahhhh mmn... do it faster.” He gasped out unconsciously. Tobi was hitting every sensitive spot inside of him.

The boy was totally his right now. Tobi grabbed a handful of Menma's hair jerking his head back and the two started kissing passionately. The blue eyed boy sank his nails into the man's shoulders as he threw his head back. Just as he reached a deep ecstasy and came. Shooting his load between both of their bodies. After a few more thrusts. The black haired man hugged him tightly and had an orgasm inside of Menma. They stayed intertwined for a while. The younger male could feel his heart beating faster and faster but, strangely enough... He couldn't feel his professor's heartbeat.

He moved away from him and stared at him with a surprised face. Out of nowhere, Tobi grabbed him by the waist and gave him a second pounding. Once he finished, he got off of Menma and threw him on the Copilot seat without any gentleness.

“Clean yourself up.” He gave the boy a package of Baby Wipes. “They have an analgesic effect.” He said with an impressive poker face. It didn't even seem like they had just had sex.

He made his best effort to lean in the closest he could. It was humiliating. Doing it when everyone could see him but, the only other option was for his family to notice when he entered his house.

“And another thing...” He told the boy before he got out. “Tomorrow I want you to spend the night with me.”

“What? Are you fucking crazy!? Like hell I will! How do you think I could ever convince my dad to let me stay the night outside of my...”

“You still don't understand your situation, do you?” The man's hot breath in his ear. “You're my little bitch. Look for a way to let it happen. Tomorrow I want you at 7:00 PM in my house. You remember where it is, right?”

“Yes.” He responded in a whisper.

“Yes what?”

“Yes... sir.” Menma answered through gritted teeth.

“Get the hell out now!” He ordered him rudely.

Menma got out of the car and walked. Acting like nothing had happened. He was in luck that the gatekeeper was too distracted with a magazine to even notice where the boy had come from. He just saw him walking closer and opened the door.

“Home so soon, young master?” He stared at him with a knowing smile. It wasn't rare for him to fake being sick in order to get out of school early. The man, obviously didn't know what had just happened a few moments earlier. But Menma felt alluded and glared at him before going in the house.

He had to come up with a good excuse to tell his father. He could always just tell him that he was going to stay at a girl's house. He bathed until he was all wrinkly. He was exhausted. So he took a nap but, it wasn't all that reassuring. He had nightmares throughout the entire time. Not about Tobi raping him. Even if he did hate to admit it, he actually enjoyed it. But died from fear.

He didn't want to be gay. What he feared the most was what would happen if his dad and granddad found out. They would kick him and throw him on the streets. He wouldn't have anyone to count on. Anko wouldn't risk her life of luxury or Minato's love and maybe, Gaara would turn his back on him.

He had been too hard on him when the redhead confessed to him about being gay. Actually, he had even stopped talking to him for several months. But after some time he accepted his sexual preferences. He had no doubt now that what goes around comes around. And now he found himself in a situation worse than Gaara. He only wished that karma wouldn't be a total bitch. In other words, that they wouldn't do to him the same thing he did to some women. The ones who didn't want to sleep with him. He threatened them with leaving them, and he would end up convincing them on sleeping with him. Which only proved to be futile because, he still left them anyways.

He only hoped that this guy wouldn't make the video public, after everything ended. After he got bored of him. Another thing interrupted his thoughts. Why hadn't he heard the other man's heartbeat? Maybe he got confused because he was too excited. Yeah. That's what had happened. Of course. But then again, there was something strange about this guy. Something almost supernatural too. He also prayed that he wouldn't catch anything from this man, he hadn't used a condom on any one of their fucks.

 


	16. Spending The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi isn't as secretive as he is on the anime/manga and lets something accidentally slip.

It was a cloudy day. Menma had missed school. Claiming that he wasn't feeling too well. He was thinking of what to tell his dad so that he could spend the night off somewhere. It was during breakfast when it hit him.

“Dad, I have to go... out.”

“Where are you going?” The blond man asked without giving it too much attention.

“There's an important matter I need to attend and I might not finish it until really late. I might even have to spend the night there and the next morning I'll go to school from there.”

His dad looked at him with a little more interest. The boy knew that this would be the perfect moment to strike. He knew how to convince his father.

“It's this girl that I just met. Her parents aren't going to be there and...”

“Ah, say no more. You can go.” His proud dad said before he winked at him.

An excuse never failed if it had to do with girls. His dad would accept right away, he thought he was preying on beautiful girls. It made him proud, having a Heterosexual son. If he only knew the real way he'd be spending the night. If looks could kill he'd be dead now. Naruko sent a nasty glare at him. Only a few seconds before, she had asked her daddy to let her go out and he immediately refused. He could feel the hate of his sister increasing.

The hours went by in a blink of an eye. It would soon be time for him to go see his professor. He felt a tiny wave of arousal at the thought of what they'll be doing. He didn't like the way his body reacted to the situation, not one bit. He wanted to get this unwanted feeling out of his system. The phone suddenly rang.

“Hello” Menma said when answering.

“Menma, it's Gaara. I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Good. I can't talk that much. I have to go.”

“Where? I'm close to your house. I could go with you if you want and we can work a bit on our Biology project.”

“No!” Menma shouted. “I mean, I'm sort of going out to see a girl and you know how it is.”

“Girl? What girl? You hadn't told me about any girl recently. Are you sure you're alright? Your voice sounds weird.”

“You're so fucking nosy, Gaara!” Menma said exalted. “Why do I have to tell you everything? Are we a fucking couple? What the fuck!?”

Gaara was surprised by hid friend's reaction but, if Menma wouldn't tell him what was going on. He would find out by himself.

“I'm sorry for fucking caring.” Gaara snapped at him and hung up.

Menma felt guilty but, it was stressful. Having the redhead follow him around like a lost puppy. He packed up his school uniform and stared at the clock. It was late. His parents were out on a social event. His little brother, Naruto was playing a video game and Naruko was in her room. He hurried but, didn't take his car. He wasn't going to risk someone recognizing him. That's why he put on a black hooded jacket. To be able to hide his face under the hoodie. He also wore some black sunglasses. When he knocked on the familiar apartment's door. Tobi opened the door.

“You're 24 minutes late.” He said undeterred. “Get in.”

Menma looked at both sides. There was no one. So he went in but, if he had payed better atenttion to his surroundings then he would've notice the pair of eyes watching him. Somebody had followed him.

Once he came in, the teenage boy payed closer attention to the place. There were a few sofas and it looked humble. Maybe he had bought his car with the money that the women gave him for being a gigolo and...

“Do you have any type of disease?” The boy asked without any further ado.

Tobi arched an eyebrow and stared at him like if he had just said the stupidest thing ever.

“It wouldn't be all that strange, right? They pay you for sex.” The younger raven clarified.

“I'm 100% disease free.” He answered in a calm voice.

“But...”

“Sweetheart, I'm not going to use a condom with you. I love marking you. Love claiming you. So I guess you'll just have to trust me.” Menma didn't say anything. He had a point and anyways, the man could do whatever he wanted to him.

“Let's go to my room. I just want to bury my cock in you now.” Tobi told him flat-out.

“Why do you have to be so rough with me?” The young boy asked angrily while pouting.

“What the fuck did you expect? What? Do you want a bottle of wine and some lighted candles? Get inside my damn room now!”

He entered and noticed that it was even more simpler than the living room. There was only a small bedside table, a small showcase and a King size bed. The bed was not made. The walls were unpainted and there was dust in some places. The boy felt somewhat self-conscious. He had always lived surrounded by luxuries.

“What's wrong, princess? Is it not to your liking?” He asked sarcastically.

“It's...”

The teacher didn't give him any time to talk. He grabbed him by the waist and pushed him up against his strong hot body. He slowly took him to the bed while he kissed his lips and neck. Leaving love bites along his path. Both black haired males fell on top of the mattress. The older one was dominating him like always. He began to take off the boy's clothes in quite a hurry.

Once he had him naked, he got up and took off his own clothes.

“Suck it.” He ordered.

The boy gulped when he saw the other's large erection.

“What are you waiting for!?” The teacher snarled.

The teenage boy kneeled in front of him. He felt a bit nauseous when he remembered the last time he did this. But, he would do it quickly this time. He took it in his mouth and started sucking and trying to take it in as far as he could. He seemed to be doing a good job on it because, he was receiving gasps from the other man. He thought he would cum in his mouth but, Tobi stopped and pulled him up by his arm. He threw him on top of the mattress again and launched himself on top of him.

“Hold on for a minute.” The teenage boy stood up and got off of the bed.

“Come here!” The older man ordered in irritation.

“What are you going to do with the video once you get tired of me?”

“Darling, I don't have the blood flowing in my upper head right now. Come here and take care of me. We'll talk later.”

“But I need to...”

“Get over here!!!!”

He wasn't playing around. He was starting to get pissed. So he did as he was told. He was pinned underneath that imposing man once more.

With his hands he explored every nook and cranny on the teenager's body. He started running his tongue over the dusty pink colored nipples. Causing the boy to moan out loudly. His mouth ran down his stomach until he came to Menma's awakening hard-on. Which he gobbled down without any problems. The boy yanked on the bedsheets.

He had gotten a few blowjobs from his many girlfriends every now and then but, none of them could compare to this one. He could swear that he saw fireworks of every color. He screamed in pure rapture. The other man's experience definitely showed.

Suddenly, Tobi's tongue left his penis and headed over to his entrance. Now this was definitely something new to him. No one had ever done this to him before but, every thought left him. His mind became complete blank with the first lick. That tongue twirled and moved inside of him. It was thrusting into him slowly.

“Aaaah uhh aah... Oh God!” Menma yelled without any self-control.

He lost his inhibitions completely, under the sensations of this never before experienced pleasure. When he felt that he was about to come, the teacher stopped and laid on his back on the bed.

“Come. Take a seat, right here.” He said pointing at his engorged cock.

Menma was feeling so horny right now that he didn't have to be told twice. He sat on Tobi's lap. With his legs wrapped around the other's waist. The older man pulled him by his waist and guided him to his dick. The boy put the cock inside of him, all by himself. Slowly but without stopping. Until he let out a pleasure-filled gasp when he had the entire thing inside of him.

“Move.” The red eyed man ordered.

The younger boy began moving his hips. At the beginning he did it slowly but, then he started bouncing on Tobi's cock with wild abandonment. Especially when he was about to reach orgasm.

“Ohh aah... You feel so good. Mmmh... Your cock is so big.”

“If your dear ol' granddaddy Kakashi could see you now. He'd die from rage.” Tobi snickered.

The young boy was too lost in pleasure to really pay that much attention to the small fact that... He had never told Tobi his grandfather's name.

The two of them reached climax at the same time. The boy landed exhaustedly on top of the older raven. While the boy tried to get his breathing back to normal. He noticed something strange about the other man. Tobi didn't seem agitated or even slightly tired. He closed his eyes but, not that many seconds went by before he felt the other's hands on top of his body again.

Tobi positioned him sideways and he felt the older man's erection entering him once more. Taking full advantage of the loosened and wet cum filled entrance. He started pounding into him as hard as he could while, he pinched his nipples with one hand and stroked his cock with the other one. They didn't last long before coming again. One on the other's hand and the other one inside the other's ass.

But quickly afterwards, he felt how he was being laid down on his stomach and was being fucked again. He could feel the other's balls slapping against his ass with the rough and deep thrusts. He thought the bed was going to break at any moment. A new blast of semen entered him while he came on the bedsheets. Just when he finally thought it was over... He felt the older man's reawakening member getting hard once more.

“Please, let me rest for a bit!” The boy begged him. This time the man did accept his plea.

“Alright. Sleep for a bit and then we'll continue.”

Holy shit! Just how much libido did this man have? He had so much energy. How was it possible for him to last so much and not look tired? If this went on, he would end up killing him. He could just imagine the newspaper headline “Menma Hatake dies of...” Oh yeah. Haha! His dear ol' granddaddy Kakashi would definitely die from rage and...

“How do you know my grandfather's name?”

“What?”

“Yes. When we were... umm... you know. You said ‘granddaddy Kakashi'.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Photographs

Menma waited for his answer but, Tobi only remained pondering.

“Are you trying to come up with a good lie to tell me?” The boy asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don't have to explain anything to you.”

“It's only a smiple question. Do you know my grandfather?”

“Yes.”

“From where?” The boy found it strange. His grandfather was very rigid. He couldn't picture him having anything to do with a guy like Tobi.

“I met him when we were in school together.”

“What!? Don't be such a lame liar. My grandfather is 71 years old.”

Tobi just realized that he had said too much.

“I meant to say that when I...”

“It's fine. I get it. You don't want to tell me. I only hope that he doesn't find out.” He said while he buried his face on the pillow and ended up falling asleep.

The black haired adult stared at him with worried eyes. _Shit! I totally screwed up big time! I'll have to be more careful with the things I say._ _He's a smart little guy and it was obvious that he's starting to suspect that something weird is going on._

He laid beside the teenager. He had agreed on doing ‘this' for several reasons. One of them being that he liked the kid. Not to mention the benefits he would be getting and well, getting revenge on Kakashi Hatake. Even if he would have much rather preferred on getting revenge on Kakashi, himself directly. But oh well, right?

He lightly stroked the boy's face after making sure he was deep asleep. He couldn't allow himself to have any affectionate gestures towards him. That could confuse the young boy. He was in a rather delicate psychological situation and he didn't want him to end up developing any type of Stockholm Syndrome. He had gone through something similar and was conscious about the possibilities of it happening.

Menma was woken up by a pair of hands. It was already midnight and it started raining.

“Hmmmmm...”

“I already let you rest more than enough.” The older man said while positioning himself between the teenage boy's legs. When Menma opened his mouth to protest. He shut him up with a deep kiss. The boy felt the man's spit soaked cock rub his backside and then challenge the tight ring of muscle guarding his ass. Menma squeezed his eyes shut and started panting. He locked onto him with his arms and legs. Tobi didn't waste any time in waiting and quickly shoved the rest of the way into him. He gave him a few seconds to adjust and then started moving.

“Ahh aahh mmn.” He started moaning for a whole new set of reasons.

His body began convulsing underneath his teacher. It felt incredible. Why deny it now? The sensations made him feel like a phoenix caught in a spiraling cycle of death and rebirth, trapped inside a blast furnace of orgiastic flames.

The professor fucked him in all kinds of different positions throughout the entire night. He was insatiable. Menma doesn't know exactly, how many more times they fucked. Somewhere deep within the ecstasy his soul caught on fire and burned him into oblivion. When he regained consciousness it was already around 11 AM!!

“Oh shit! I didn't go to school.”

Tobi entered the room with the Karate uniform on. The one he used for his classes.

“Are you going to school?” Menma asked.

“I just came from there. I had classes for the first two periods and don't worry. I gave a doctor's note to the principal.

“But when they call my house they'll...”

“I told her that I already called them. I figured you wouldn't be able to sit for a couple of hours.” He said this last part with a grin on his face.

The boy scowled but felt how his entire body began hurting. He especially felt a pain around his lower back.

“Come.” He said before he turned him on his stomach and applied a cream on him. A similar one to the one he gave him the time when he popped his cherry. It was embarrassing but, he felt so relieved.

“All done. I'm going to be out for a bit. Are you hungry?” He asked him.

He merely nodded with his head and saw him leave. When he heard how he shut the front door. He quickly got up and started searching everywhere. He wanted to find where the camera that he used to record him was. He wanted to erase that damn video. He didn't find anything.

The only thing he found was an old photograph. Too ancient. It was in black and white. There were two men in it that appeared to be in their early 20s. They were in front of a building. A sort of Ramen Shop.

They were sporting old school uniforms. They were the same as his, only an old version. It was obvious that they were twins. Both were handsome.

They had long spiky, black hair. One of them had it waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. The other one had it tied up in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the centre of his face to frame both sides of it. This one with the ponytail bore a striking resemblance to a guy he knew, Sasuke Uchiha. But they're probably not even related. Right?

He couldn't tell what color their eyes were because of how worn out and old the photo was. But what he could tell was the impressive resemblance they also shared with his professor. It was obvious that they were his family, maybe one of them was Tobi's grandfather. He found a painted portrait of a man. It also looked old and it was obviously of one of the twins.

He felt someone coming in and barely had time to hide the photograph but, the painted portrait was left in his hand.

“Care to tell me what you were doing going through my things? You're not going to find the video here.”

The blue eyed boy stayed quiet. He didn't know how to answer him. It was Tobi who broke the silence.

“I guess I can't really blame you for trying to look for it.” He said while at the same time he threw a bag with a cheeseburger and a soda at him.

“Did you paint this?” He asked showing him the painted portrait.

“Yes.”

“It's pretty good. Who was he?”

“My Uncle Madara. He took care of me when my parents died.” He answered bitterly and snatched the picture from him. He stared at it with a look in his eyes that Menma couldn't decipher.

“How old were you?”

“13.”

“And what happened to him?”

“He also died, but when I was 16. After that I left to Italy to live with my grannie.”

Something didn't quite fit in here. But he didn't know what it was.

“Did your parents have you when they were old?”

“No, my mom gave birth to me when she was 18 and my dad was 20.”

“What were their na...”

“I think you should get going.” He interrupted rudely.

“Hey. How did you get my number?”

“Hmm?”

“Yes, you called me on my cellphone. Now that I think about it, they don't have my cellphone number filed on school. They only have my house phone number. Who gave it to you?”

“One of your friends.”

“Who?”

“Who cares? Get the hell out now kid!!!”

He screamed very pissed off. Something that made Menma jump in fright. He turned his back towards him and left. There were puddles of water everywhere. It must've been quite a rainstorm but, he hadn't even noticed. He was left in such a deep slumber.

When he got to his house. The gatekeeper was distracted like usual.

“Gai open up!” The boy ordered. “And don't tell my dad that I got here early.”

The man just grinned and gave him a thumbs up. The best thing to do was to obey him. He had already fired more than one gatekeeper in one of his many tantrums.

He entered carefully and it looked like no one was home. That was weird. The servants are probably in the kitchen or in the garden. His dad must be in one of his business meetings. Naruko and Naruto are probably at school. And Anko is probably at a Pastry Shop somewhere like always. Oh well, at least she was happy in that world she lived in. He walked upstairs to his room, but when he passed by the library that was in the second floor. He noticed that it was open, something that never happened. And a voice suddenly called him.

“Kid!” His grandfather exclaimed from inside. He was sitting on one of the chairs and going over an old photo album.

“Shouldn't you be studying?” The old man asked as he gave his bottle of whisky a sip.

“It's just that... today we got out earlier.” He lied. “I'm going to go take a shower and...”

“You were with a girl, weren't you?”

“Yes.” He lied again. “I'm going now.”

“No, come talk with your granddad for a while.”

The teenage boy walked closer to him and took a seat next to him. It was the best he could do. Since he was feeling a bit uncomfortable because of what happened last night.

The silver haired man started showing him all kinds of photos.

“Look at how beautiful your grandmother was.”

Yes, he wasn't lying. Even in white and black he could see it.

“Every one wanted her and I ended up getting her. I don't meant to brag or anything but, I was quite the looker myself.”

Menma stared at him and tried to hold back a giggle. Yeah, sure, whatever.

“What's that supposed to mean? I wasn't always old, kid.” The old man said and showed him a photo of him. “You see?”

Nope. He really wasn't exaggerating. His grandfather was really hot when he was young.

“Ha! I still remember the good old days. Not like nowadays with all this freedom. Back in my days, the fags didn't dare acted so shameless. But everything got fucked up because of human rights. What the hell is wrong with todays generation? What's up with men marrying men? It's an abomination! That's what it is. And you can't even give them the beating that they deserve." 

Menma gulped.

“Well... We are in 2016. People don't judge like before and...”

“No. It's still wrong and it always will be. There are now some guys with hair longer than women. Some also wear eyeliner and nail polish. And all that other faggety crap!” The old man said positively fuming.

Tobi came to mind with that nail polish wearing comment.

“Look, this is what we used to look like in my time.”

He told him while showing him a photo almost ripped into pieces due to how worn out it was. It was a photograph of boys with short hair styled in lots of gel. With 1950s clothes. Something caught his attention. In the righthand corner of the photo. Where his grandfather was with his friends, it was the same Ramen shop from the old photograph with the twins. The photograph he saw in the teacher's house. The one that the teacher had did seem older though.

“Did you visit this place a lot?'

“Yes, it was great. They didn't let fags in.”

“And do they still have that same policy today?”

“Actually, they demolished it back in 1966. A real shame.”

“What!?” He exclaimed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I'm too lazy to read the mangas but, I always watch the animes. I'm up to date with Naruto Shippuden and even know all about the ending due to tumblr + friends/cousins who already read the manga.  
> Anyways, I don't really know how exactly Madara and Obito are related. I don't think they've ever explained it on the anime. I only know that Madara is Sasuke's Great-Uncle, right? So please, bear with me and just pretend that Madara is Obito's uncle.


	18. Gay Bar

Menma was completely lost. The numbers didn't add up. How old was Tobi?

“Grandpa?”

“Yes.” The man answered.

“Do you know someone named Tobi Uchi?”

His grandfather made a confused face. The boy noticed that that name didn't ring a bell to him. He didn't know him.

“No. It's the first time I hear that name. Is he a friend of yours?”

“No, grandpa. Just forget about it. I'm going to go take a shower and then I'm going to sleep.” Menma left.

Two months went by between secret phone calls, text messages and staying the nights at the teacher's house. They were long nights in which Professor Uchi claimed him and did whatever he wanted to him. He was rough in bed while him, on the other hand, was as tamed as a kitten. The deal they made hadn't changed. He still used Menma to satisfy his carnal desires and then he would kick him out.

But the bad thing about this was that he actually enjoyed this type of sex. Was he gay? He had to find out. He called the last girl he had been with, Ino, the blonde girl answered. She picked up right away but, as soon as she knew who was calling her. She changed her perky and bubbly voice to a rude and harsh one.

“What do you want?” The girl rudely asked.

“I wanted to know if we could go out some time?”

“Duh! Of course not! And I hope you pay for everything, you jerk.”

Whoa! She was really pissed. Could she have found out about the video? He tried with a few others and ended up getting a date with Hinata. He should've just made her his first choice. She was completely infatuated with him. She accepted right away. They agreed to meet at night. He had never been so nervous about being intimate with someone before. The girl came at 8:00 at night. His father let her in and Anko just didn't say anything, like always. She was beautiful. She had a very pretty face and such a hot body with two big assets. She was blushing and wearing a daring Red Chinese dress. The dress was super tight and showed off a lot of cleavage. It was pretty obvious that she knew what she came here for.

A few minutes after they started talking. They began kissing and Menma's hands ran over every inch of her body. He was now playing with her ample breasts and practically laying right on top of her. But something just didn't feel right in Menma's mind. It wasn't that he wasn't turned on. He was but, for some reason his mind refused to cooperate. Like if he didn't have the right to feel anything.

“I'm sorry. I can't. I think it'd be better if you just leave.”

He was in luck, the girl thought it was her fault for not being good enough for him and started apologizing. She left in shame and tears. Apologizing over and over for being the one at fault. Right after she left, an idea popped into his head and he went out. He was extra careful and made sure no one had noticed him leave. Well, only the gatekeeper but, he wouldn't really say nothing.

“Where do you want me to take you, young master?” The brunette chauffeur asked.

“Do you know any gay bars, Yamato?” The boy asked him.

He put his hoodie up and covered as much of his face as he possibly could. So that no one would recognize him. The man didn't say anything and drove. He stopped at a red-light district street. There were transvestites and prostitutes in every corner. He walked to the main entrance of a place, where a lot of men and fewer women entered. He walked closer to the entrance and a big and tall bouncer stopped him.

“May I see your I.D?”

Menma showed him the fake I.D that he used when him and his friends went to some club. Although, the clubs he was used to were nothing like this one. The man stared at him and then let him go in. It was a totally different world. He felt like a fish out of the water. He felt really out of place. Many men sent lustful looks his way. He searched around for someone amongst the crowd that would spike his interest. But what should he look for? He had never thought of men in a sexual way before. He sat down on one of the vacant tables. With his looks, not many seconds passed by before a guy approached him.

“Let me buy you a drink, twink?”

The young boy didn't know what to say. For a minute there, he wanted to tell him to fuck off and get up. But, he had come to prove something. He wasn't an ugly guy and was young.

“Yeah, sure.” He said while forcing a smile.

They talked for a bit but, it was more than obvious what he was after.

“Do you want to go with me to a more private place?” He propositioned him.

Menma accepted, not too convinced. He took him to a secluded area behind a curtain. There was a pink velvet couch. Both of them sat down and it didn't take long for the unknown man to start fondling him. When he kissed him. The teenager felt that same repulsed feeling he first did with Tobi and he didn't even get hard.

He got up and without saying a word he left. Leaving the stranger really shocked. He had to get out of here. He walked at a really fast pace and soon he found himself outside in the street but, he didn't find a taxi anywhere. It wasn't too surprising. That place was dangerous and no taxi would want to stop.

All of a sudden, a pair of grabby hands grabbed him and dragged him to an alley.

He was stunned when he fell to the ground. When he focused on what was in front of him, he saw several scowling men that were surrounding him.

“Are you lost little puppy? What's such a refined beauty like you doing in a place like this?” Asked the boy with short, mousy red hair. He seemed to be the leader.

They weren't bandits. It wasn't money they were after. Their leering eyes gave them away. There were like 4 of them and they all looked pretty menacing. The boy was terrified. He had never felt this much fear.

“I... I have... money. I can give you guys whatever you want. Just let me...”

“Well, we could come to an arrangement then.” The tallest man said. He was a tan-skinned man with long dark-brown hair.

“Shut up Kakuzu!” A shorter man with medium-length gray hair that was slicked back yelled.

“That ain't gonna cut it kid. The thing we're after isn't money, un.” A blond boy with a half ponytail and a bang hanging over his left eye answered.

“The thing we want isn't something that you can pay up with money. It's something that's a little more 'personal'.” The redhead boy said while smirking.

Menma got up and tried to leave and walk pass them but, he was slammed to the ground once again. _Here I am_ , he thought. The powerful Menma Hatake. He remembered the fights he'd had at school with kids a lot bigger than him. He kicked their asses without even breaking a sweat. The only one that ever came close to beating him back then was, Sasuke Uchiha.

It's not as much fun when you're the one who is about to get his ass kicked. But maybe it's just something he should've seen coming. Something he deserved for beating up many innocent kids who hadn't really done anything to provoke him. Other than just being such pathetic losers. He was really starting to feel remorseful now. He was experiencing the pain he always caused others. He promised to never do it again when he got out of this one.

The boy with wide grayish brown eyes. The guy who appeared to be their leader threw himself at him and as much as Menma tried to break lose from his hold, he couldn't get him off of him. He shouted for help but, his voice died out with the noise from the street. It wasn't only him, the other men also grabbed him and tried to yank his clothes off.

“No! Please don't!!!!”

“There's nothing you can do. Now be a good little puppet and just give in.”

It was futile to resist. He should probably just accept what was going to happen.

“I really hate waiting. So why don't we just skip the foreplay.”

Suddenly, someone threw several of them off of him. They tried to attack the uninvited guest but, they couldn't land a scratch on him. The mystery man couldn't really be seen that well due to how dark the night was. You could only make out his silhouette but, it was clear that he was an expert at martial arts. He ended up scaring all of them away.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked enraged.

“Professor Uchi?”

The boy had recognized the voice. He had never been so happy to see him. Tobi rudely pulled him up by his arm. He started to run his hands over the boy's body in a harsh way. Menma realized that the older man was making sure that he didn't have any injuries.

But things were far from over, his attackers returned and they came with two more men. A huge, muscular young man with spiky orange hair and a guy with straight white blueish hair and shark-like pointed teeth. Menma was sure that even with Tobi being as strong as he was... There was no way he'd be able to take on 6 guys all at once.

“You're going to pay for ruining my fun time. You dumbass.” After the redhead said this.

Many of them took out some pocket-knifes and swords. The blue eyed boy hugged Tobi from behind his back.

“Move out of the way. I don't want to kill you. Not because, you're actually worth something. Oh no, far from it. But, I just don't want to get anyone's attention. So lower your weapons or stand aside.”

 _This man is crazy!_ The black haired boy thought. When all of a sudden, he saw something really impressive. Tobi's eyes started glowing and the three black tear symbols started moving. It almost seemed like a strange hocus pocus curse. All the men dropped their knifes and swords and left.

He didn't know if it had been a figment of his imagination. He just let himself be dragged around by Tobi. The older raven guided him until they were in front of his orange Bugatti Veyron. He pushed him in the back seat, rather roughly. He didn't dare open his mouth until the vehicle started running.

“What was that?”

“What?” The teacher asked carefree.

“Your eyes were glowing!” Menma exclaimed.

“That's not true.” He said in a carefree voice again.

It was beyond obvious that he wouldn't tell him anything about the subject.

“How old are you?”

“I told you. I'm 26. Okay, okay. I'm almost 27.”

“That photo of your two uncles was very old. And on the back there was an old building that was demolished 40 years ago. You said that your mom was 18 when she had you and died when you were 13. So she died when she was 31 but, for you to be the age you say you are... Then if we pretend that they took down the building the same year that photo of your uncles was taken... You should be at least, 50 years old. Besides, I saw a photo of my grandfather when he was young. It was taken at the same place yours was taken. It looked, at least, 10 years older than the one at your house. So if I do the Math then, I can easily estimate that your real age is around the same as his.”

 


	19. Revelations Part I

There was an uncomfortable silence, like every time he found something strange about his... lover? He didn't know how to feel about him or what to call him.

“Will you look at that. No one would ever guess that you're failing Math.” Tobi responded with irony.

“Hey! This is serious! This goes way beyond the part about you raping me and...”

“Ha ha ha! Are you for real? I wouldn't say you have the face of someone getting raped when I'm fucking you.”

Menma blushed really hard. It was true. He would quiver in pleasure when the man fucked him but, he would die from mortification and guilt afterwards. After a few minutes he realized that they had changed the subject. He wasn't going to get out of this one,.Not this time. Nu uh. He wanted answers. This was turning somber with each passing second. Was he at risk of being murdered?

“What are you? A fucking vampire?”

“Listen up, dollface. I'll be gone after the graduation and you won't ever see me. That's the only thing you need to know. Whatever the hell I am is none of your damn business. The truth is that that story has nothing to do with this one. So just calm down.”

“Fuck no! Tell me what you are? What can I expect from you? Do you want me to take you to my grandpa? To see if he recognizes you. Oh and another thing, I don't think Tobi Uchi is even your real name. I...”

The car came to an abrupt stop. The professor turned around halfway and yanked him by the neck with great force.

“Look you bratty, rich and spoiled kid! Quit sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Unless you want to end up having an even worse happy ending than, the one what you're already going to get.”

 _Worse than the happy ending I'm already going to have?_ Menma thought. Something smelled fishy here. He knew things wouldn't end so well. Only two months remained until graduation and to know how the final chapter to this story would turn out.

“Where are you taking me?” The boy asked while trying to sooth his abused neck.

“To your house.” He answered without saying another word.

“I thought that you were going to...”

“No, today I've got a couple of clients.”

“You're going to screw around some other people? Are you shitting me?” Menma asked, feeling a strange feeling of annoyance.

“Pff! I don't have to be faithful to you. You and me aren't anything. I've already told you over and over. You're just my bitch.”

The boy lowered his head. It was totally unfair! He was playing around with other men and women. While him, on the other hand, couldn't get his body to work. He just couldn't be with anyone else.

“I haven't been able to be with anyone since I slept with you.” He said in a sigh.

“That ain't my problem and shut your mouth already. I'm in a bad mouth.”

During the ride home, the young boy tried to hold back his tears. He felt so alone. He couldn't count on any of his friends. They had distanced themselves from him. It wasn't like he didn't saw it coming or blamed them. He was always staring off into space during recess and hugging himself.

Every day, the situation became more unbearable. He was failing a lot of subjects at school but, that didn't really matter. His father had already talked with all of his teachers. He always did it. He payed them so that they would pass him. It wasn't like he was a total dumbass or something but, more like he never really gave a fuck.

Now he was in huge trouble. What he wouldn't give for it to only be about having some difficulty studying for a test. He never thought he'd say this but, how he missed working on group projects. Having a pissed off Gaara snap at him because, he wouldn't do his part of the assignment. They always ended up goofing off and sleeping in real late.

He also thought about his dad and grandad. He never once stopped to think about how this situation affect them. How much pressure they've always put on him. How everything he's done until this point would go to waste. How all his efforts to prove himself worthy of them would just be erased.

The girls he's tricked. Looking for random fights to make himself look more manly. And even if his dad had to sign all of his Detention Slips, he couldn't hide that proud smirk from appearing on his face. That smile that he had never given him as a little boy because, of his defect. The two men seemed to have forgotten all about it.

He could never really see Anko as a mother. She was more like an annoying older sister if you asked him. She never really did anything except for going out to eat or trying to get inside her husband's pants. His little sister hated him and well, he didn't really have that much of a relationship with his baby brother.

Oh God! How utterly alone he was and how empty was his life. He felt like crying all the more now but, this time it had nothing to do with the whole video business. It was just that, all of a sudden his entire world came crashing down. A small sob escaped his lips and his eyes turned into unstoppable waterfalls.

“Goddamn it! Shut up! Are you like this because I'm going to see other people!? You're such a little kid.” An annoyed Tobi said.

The teenage boy disclaimed with his head.

“My life is a fake! My dad never loved me and to Anko, her kids don't exist. Not to mention, all I've done my entire life is hurt people.”

“Kid, I don't care about your pathetic life. Don't drag me into it. When the time comes, I'll disappear. So you're on your own. Just find a way to fix your life all on your own.”

The car stopped a few blocks from his house.

“Get the hell out!” He yelled while opening the door.

Menma got out and noticed how the car was getting farther away. He started walking, not sobbing any longer but, the tears didn't stop from falling. It was almost like if he had suppressed something for so long and was now letting it out.

He entered quickly and walked up to his bedroom. He fell on the bed and let all of his frustration escape him over his pillow.

* * *

Watching how the boys ate and talked on the playground. They were completely alienated to what he heard. Out of the blue, he heard a struggle and an argument. He got closer to the source and saw that it was, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was buffeting Konan and when he threw her to the ground... Menma intervened.

“Hey duck butt! Leave her alone!” He yelled as he helped the blue haired girl up. Usually, he wouldn't have gotten involved but, he felt something inside of him was starting to change.

“Why do you care what I do with this whore? You asshole!” Sasuke bellowed in anger.

“Don't treat her like that. She's a human being!” Menma responded.

This was surely going to end in a fight but, one of the female teachers intervened.

“Both of you brats need to cool it. Amegakure, you need to go to the nurse's office. As for you two. Hatake and Uchiha, recess is over. You should go to your classes.”

Menma watched as Ms. Uzumaki and Sasuke walked off from there.

“Are you okay?” He asked Konan.

The girl looked at him flabbergasted. It wasn't at all surprising. He had treated her worse, one day after just getting what he wanted out of her. He had dumped her and when she had tried to argue. He hadn't shut her up in the most kindest of ways.

“I'm really sorry if I hurt you. I really am sorry. It never occurred to me that you had feelings too and that I didn't have any right to treat you the way I did.”

The girl stared at him as if he was a martian from another planet.

“Be careful, Konan. Look for someone who will truly value you.” He said and bid her farewell with a kiss on her cheek.

He had a feeling of relief. Something that he really liked. The bell rung and he started making his way to his classroom but, a hand prevented him form doing so.

“Come with me.” It was the direct order he received.

“I have to get to class.”

“Your dad already payed every last one of your teachers so that you can graduate. So what difference will this make? You rich and spoiled brat.” Mr. Uchi told him as he started fondling him over his uniform.

“They can see us!” Menma screamed in panic.

“Then come with me.”

The student obeyed and the teacher took him to one of the Boys restrooms. All the students had already gone to class. The restroom was completely deserted. He locked the door so that no one would interrupt them.

Once they were in, Tobi pulled him close and kissed him wildly. The young boy didn't bother on stopping him. What for? He corresponded to the kiss the best he could and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. The older raven suddenly lifted him up and the boy had to wrap his legs around his waist. The red eyed man pushed him up against the wall. He could feel the handsome man's erection over the clothes. He lusted for him so much. If he wanted him so much then why couldn't he treat him better? He didn't have any more time to think when the teacher started taking off his uniform trousers. The older raven's hands went inside his shirt and pinched his nipples.

“Ahhhh mmmn oooh!” The boy moaned.

At this point of the game, Tobi already knew exactly what places to touch. He knew every inch of his body. They were devouring each other's mouth mutually while, Tobi fingered him. It didn't take too long for him to be properly loose. Especially after the Sex Marathons they had every time. He had gotten used to it.

He didn't have to wait long to feel the first thrusting, signaling that the man was already buried to the brim inside of him. He started fucking him. Making him go up and down. Tobi was going at it so rough and hard, that it looked like he was going to tear him in half. He could only moan and writhe in pleasure. It was when Tobi's cock started attacking his prostate non-stop that Menma screamed from the immense pleasure.

“Keep it down. You're going to make the entire school hear us.” The teacher shut him up by kissing him when they both reached an orgasm.

When he let go of the teenager. The younger raven had to put both hands on the wall to remain standing.

“Clean yourself.” Tobi said and gave him a few wet towels. He left without giving him a second glance.

The rest of the classes went by pretty normally until unexpectedly, a note made its way onto his desk.

 **{I know who you're secretly seeing. Let's meet at the mall, in the same place as always.}** It was Gaara's handwriting! He had found out. He got home agitatedly and the first thing he saw left him frozen solid. His sister was sitting in front of his computer and looking at his virtual Journal.

“Who would've seen this coming, big brother.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. I was a little busy with some things but, don't worry. I promise that I'll try to update quicker.


	20. Revelations Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I'm sorry but, I just couldn't resist adding a teensy weensy bit of Yahiko/Naruko screen time. Don't worry. I kept it PG. I mean... Yahiko is just so hot!  
> ✿♥‿♥✿  
> Not to mention this pairing kinda grew on me.
> 
> Obito Uchiha won't be appearing on this chapter but, he will definitely be showing up on the next one.  
> I just felt like putting that guy on time out for making Menma suffer so much.

 

Menma stood there, shocked with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe it. After all he had done to keep his secret hidden. _How could this have happened?_ He had made sure to come up with a very hard to guess password and... ‘the security guard' shook his head and looked away, staring at Naruko. This guy would definitely tell his dad about this.

“Naruko, please don't!” He begged. “I'm begging you,. Don't say anything.”

“All this time my Daddy has favorite you over me! Why should I help you?”

“Naruko, I know you hate me and maybe you're somewhat right. But, the way Dad has treated you is not my fault.”

“It's not your fault but, you've never had my back. You always looked for ways to be the center of attention. Do you have any idea how lonely I've felt all this time?”

“The same solitude that I've felt too. Please, you won't gain anything out of this.” The raven said with tears in his eyes.

“You're right. I guess I won't be getting much out of this. Just making Daddy get angry at you and making him prohibit Gaara from setting foot in the house again. I always knew there was something wrong with him. Such a hot guy without ever having a girlfriend. Not to mention how he never responded to all of my insinuations.”

‘ _What?'_ Menma thought. He looked at the computer screen and the page that was open was the one that talked about Gaara's homosexuality. He immediately went up to close the window and shut down the computer.

“Too late now. I already read everything. What will Daddy say when he finds out that your best friend is a fag?” Naruko asked with a smirk on her face. “Or perhaps you're...”

“Of course not.”

The girl didn't doubt her brother's sexuality for a minute. She, herself knew all about his brother's womanizing ways. It was actually the reason why she stopped inviting her friends over. Menma had seduced more than one. Naruko was obviously not even nearly half as moralistic like her daddy. She knew that a straight guy could talk with a gay guy. She simply assumed that her brother had just kept it hidden out of fear of being ordered to sever the bond he had with his best friend.

“You didn't read anything else, did you?” Menma asked as he calmed down and slowed down his breathing. A long time ago this would have been his deepest and darkest secret but, right now he was grateful that this secret was the one that was discovered.

“You didn't give me enough time before you ran in and shut down the computer. But, I think that I just hit the jackpot.”

“What do you want?”

“You're going to be my personal slave. You'll do whatever I say and you'll take me wherever I want. Daddy always says yes to you. Well, at least until graduation and before you go away to Rome.”

Menma knew that she had absolutely no idea about his other secret. If she knew then she would've already ran to tell their dad. Although, he still couldn't let her say anything or it would mean trouble for Gaara.

“What do you want me to do?”

“No. Repeat after me ‘What do you want me to do, my mistress'.” The girl corrected him. “Say it.”

“What do you want, my mistress?” The boy said listlessly.

The girl snapped her fingers at Yahiko and the man went to her room. Coming back with a bucket of a Neon Green hair color dye.

“I want to dye my hair this color but don't know if it'll look good on me. And I figured, since you and me have the same skin tone then you could try it out first. So dye your hair right now, so that I can see how it looks.”

“What's wrong with you!? How could you even think that I would ever dye my hair in such a flashy color! And besides, can't you just ask Yahiko to do it? His skin tone is also the same as yours.”

“No way! First of all, Yahiko is paler than me. And second of all, I don't think green is a good color on him.”

“I don't think green is a good color on anyone.” Menma muttered.

“Quit stalling and do it already!”

In a really bad mood he locked himself in the restroom and proceeded to dye his hair. He looked in the mirror. It looked like if he had just been puked on all over his hair. _Damn you Naruko! I look like a fucking clown._ When he got out. The first thing he heard was his sister's chuckling. Followed by a flash of a camera.

“You know something? It's such a hideous shade. I don't want it but, just to be sure. Leave it on until tomorrow and later I'll be telling my daddy that you're going to keep an eye on me while we go shopping for some school supplies.”

“And I assume that you won't be actually buying anything, right?”

“Exactly.”

“Where am I going to drop you off?”

“At a hotel where someone will be waiting for me.”

Menma glared as Naruko giggled and winked at Yahiko.

“What? You think only you're allowed to have some fun? Ha! Oh and take plenty of time before you go to pick me up. I don't know, maybe go screw one of the many sluts you have.”

His sister left to get herself ready and Yahiko went back to his job.

“Master Menma your...” The maid tried to say but she was left speechless with the young boy's new hair. “Master Kakashi wants to see you.” She said before exiting but, Menma could swear he heard a hushed laugh.

“Why does my grandpa want to see me?” He asked himself as he made his way to the library.

The library, where both his grandfather and father were at.

“Son, I want... What in God's name have you done to your hair!?” Minato screamed.

“It's for... getting a girl's attention. She has a huge thing for green haired guys. And I'm going to get lucky tonight but, I'm definitely going to get rid of the color tomorrow.” The teenage boy lied.

His dad appeared to have relaxed.

They sat him down on a chair. Something that put him a bit uncomfortable. _‘Did they know something?'_

“Look kid, I know that you like to sleep around with lots of girls. Just like any good Hatake.” The old man said smiling. “But soon you'll be turning 18. It's time for a formal and steady girlfriend. You know... The granddaughter of an associate's and good friend of mine is going to be studying in Rome. Just like you. We would love it if you two would meet. She's a girl that comes from a wealthy and educated family. Just like a woman should be.”

‘ _Shit. Which meant that the girl probably looked like a bulldog.'_

“Yes dad, I would love that.” He lied through his teeth.

Suddenly, he received a new text message from Gaara. **{I'm already waiting for you.}**

“Dad, Grandad, I have to go. I'm taking Naruko out to buy some school supplies she needs.”

“Keep a watchful eye on her. Girls these days can't be trusted. Especially someone like little Naruko.” Kakashi recommended.

“Yes, grandad.” Menma said before leaving.

His sister was already waiting for him by the door. She was so excited that she barely said a word to him. She was too busy texting her loyal pet. The only times she did speak with him was to tell him about all the kinds of plans she had in store for him as her slave. He dropped her off at a cheap and unknown motel.

The guy that worked as the head security guard in their house, Yahiko Pain, was waiting for her. They both kissed and walked inside, holding hands. The boy didn't waste any time and headed straight to his meeting. He took a seat at their usual table. His friend looked at him with an unreadable expression. He couldn't guess what he was thinking. He was sitting in front of him and opened his mouth to talk but, he interrupted him.

“Did you know that I broke up with Utakata?” Gaara asked him.

“No, I didn't know. Why did you guys break up?”

“Because of you. He got fed up with me worrying so much about you.” He said as he sighed. “He misunderstood things. Not matter how much I explained to him that I was only worried about you being in some serious trouble and about you not wanting to tell me. He didn't understand.”

Menma felt a bit of a reproach undertone to his friend's voice.

“It's not my fault. I never asked you to worry about me!” He answered sharply.

“You wanna know something? When I called you and you didn't want me to go with you. I knew your voice sounded really weird and I followed you. I saw you going inside an apartment on the ghetto part of the city. For a moment there, I thought you were telling the truth about the girl until, I saw Mr. Uchi opening the door. I waited for hours right there and you didn't come out until, the next day. I couldn't believe my own eyes. I thought that it was all just a huge misunderstanding. A huge mix up. I mean, we were talking about Menma Hatake, the predator for schoolgirls everywhere. I wanted to play dumb even, if it was pretty clear. Today I saw you two going inside the Boys restroom at school. I got close and I could hear you guys through the door. Then I saw the two of you getting out. Trying to make your clothes look presentable and you were beet-red. It was more than obvious what had happened. I can understand the whole mystery and that you might be gay but, not your attitude that much. I mean, you stare off into space with a lost look in your eyes every minute. You've lost weight and bags under your eyes are starting to appear. When he looks at you. You lower your gaze in shame. I also see you dwindling whenever he's nearby. So, I'm going to ask you again. What's going on?”

Menma tried to not get angry at him for following him. The only thing he ended up doing was starting to cry. Gaara was surprised at his reaction and Menma started telling him everything. Starting with what happened at Sai's party, to the video and to the blackmail.

Gaara changes seat with the one next to him and hugs him.

“You should have told me right away. I could've helped you. We have to tell the police about him.”

“No!” He shouted. Getting the attention of some of the random people that were there.

“He can cause me a lot of pain with that video. Besides, before Sai's party he told me that if I said a word about this to anyone... I would end up dead on a lake.”

He started to cry all over again.

“Menma, this can't go on like this.”

“Please, don't say anything. If this gets out. I swear that I'll kill myself. He's going to leave after graduation.”

“Does he hurt you a lot?” Gaara asked with his eyes humid too.

Menma shook his head. What good did lying do him? Tobi didn't physically hurt him. Even if psychology wise it was a whole other story.

“This is a nightmare! No one had ever humiliated me as much as him. I don't even know what I should feel any more. I'm so confused.” Menma said hiccuping because of the crying and with a lost look in his eyes. “If everyone finds out I'll kill myself.”

 _Holy shit! What state was he in?_ Gaara hugged him tighter.

“Don't say that. I won't ever let you.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey?”

“What?”

“Your hair looks weird.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: So I just got back to watching the new Shippuden Dubbed episodes. After three months of not bothering to check because, I had lost all hope of them ever uploading any new episodes and... They changed Obito Uchiha's voice!  
> ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚  
> Why? Why? I really loved his voice in the video games. It was the same voice he had when he was a kid. Vic Mignogna!  
> I mean, I waited forever to finally have him stop using his fake Madara voice in the English Dubbed version and I was so looking forward to hearing his voice.  
> (/¯◡ ‿ ◡)/¯ ~ ┻━┻
> 
> Ah, I'm all better now. Just needed to flip a table. So anywho...
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE 20TH CHAPTER!!  
> ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩


	21. Nice Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Umm... There was a tiny mix up on my part and I ended up writing the 21st chapter after the 22nd. So yeah... 
> 
> (〃ﾟдﾟ〃) I'm sorry about the confusion in the "Author's Notes".

He could think of another way but, being completely honest here. He was running out of time. Gaara looked like he was about to blow steam from his ears. He was fixing himself up in front of the mirror. He looked very good. He couldn’t complain about his looks.

“Gaara, are you going out?” Karura asked him.

“Yes mother. Maybe I’ll be coming back late.”

He took a taxi that drove him to his destination. He looked at that man’s house. Mustering enough courage he knocked on the front door.

A woman who was finishing fixing her hair opened up.

“Tobi! There’s a kid at the door!” The woman screamed and from behind her, the Karate teacher emerged.

“We’ll be seeing each other soon.”

She said goodbye with a kiss and left. The teacher was shirtless and zipping up his jeans. It was more than obvious what they were doing. Tobi trespassed him with red stare. Gaara became a bit nervous. That man intimidated with his whole being. His eyes, his height and the coldness that always characterized his face. You could tell a mile away that he was the type of person you wouldn’t want to mess with.

“What do you want kid?”

He said somberly with that deep voice of his. Something that caused his legs to shake but, he didn’t cowered.

“I need to talk about something. It’s urgent.”

The teacher stepped aside and let him through. The boy didn’t wait for him to close the door before he threw a punch at the older man.

The raven didn’t have enough time to react but, did return the punch afterwards. He roughly grabbed him by the arms and threw him on the couch.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He asked him without losing the coldness in his voice.

“Don’t make me laugh by acting like a good teacher. I know about what you’ve got going on with Menma. You’re worthless.” He said while at the same time he tried to knee him on the stomach but, Tobi dodged the blow and yanked on his red locks.

“Listen up you little brat. It’s not my fault if you’ve got a best friend complex or something. So just run along and get out of my sight.”

“Why do you like Menma so much to the point of raping him?”

“Because, I just felt like going after a guy like him. Get out.”

There was a knock on the door.

“What perfect timing. Damn it!” Tobi complained before running to answer the door.

The redhead sneaked into the teacher’s room and searched for the video. He looked everywhere for it and was just in the middle of going through the closet when he was interrupted.

“Menma tried the same thing. Get the hell out before I kick you out. Literally.”

Gaara let out a frustrated sigh and made his way to the door but, before he opened the door… Tobi grabbed him by the waist and pulled out his cellphone, from within his jeans pocket. The boy was a cunning kid and had recorded their conversation with his cellphone.

“You think you’re so smart, brat?” He asked while he deleted the video and returned his mobile. He did end up kicking him out at the end.

“Fuck! I should’ve known it wouldn’t be easy.”

He was too preoccupied about his friend. This would end badly, he just knew it. Most of it was the Hatake family’s fault. If only Menma wasn’t this terrified of them to talk about it.

Menma had confessed to him that even if he did enjoy the sexual encounters with his bully. It must be some type of Stockholm syndrome but, that didn’t change his mental state. He was no longer even a shadow of the young man he was. He appeared to be too traumatized and he couldn’t do anything to help him. If he told anyone about his friend’s situation, he feared Menma might try to commit suicide. That idea terrified him. The other boy was like his brother. Why did that bastard have to choose Menma? Why risk getting caught by The Hatake? They were very rich and powerful. Oh well, for now all he could do was wait.

* * *

“You’re late.” Tobi said while he let Menma come in.

“It was harder to trick my dad into letting me go out.”

“Your friend Gaara was here.”

“Gaara? Why?”

“To try and beat me up.” He answered as he touched his cheek, where Gaara had punched him.

“He did what?!”

Menma stared at Tobi’s bruised cheek and tried to hide his tiny smirk from showing.

“Before you get all happy about it. Let me tell you that he only managed to land one punch on me while, I actually landed 3. Turns out the only thing he wanted was to find the video. And by the way, when do you think you’ll get rid of that shit you have on your head!?”

“Tomorrow.” The boy answered while he shrinked in fear.

The older raven sat on the couch and took out his cock from inside his pants.

“Come here. You know what to do.”

The teenager obeyed. He kneeled in front of the teacher’s legs and began licking that enormous meat stick. He had gained a bit of practice since, he made him do this every day. If it wasn’t at his house, it was at school.He could put it in his mouth without choking. Tobi pulled on his head so that he could bury himself farther inside his mouth. They kept going like that for a while until, the older male came inside the teenage boy’s throat.

The young boy coughed really loud while trying not to drown. When he was more recovered, the red eyed man lead him to the bedroom and threw him over the bed. He started undressing him, kissing and licking his entire body. The boy couldn’t help but moan. Those hands knew where to touch and his tongue reached places he didn’t even know he had.

A hand journeyed to the young boy’s manhood and started masturbating it. _‘Oh God! He sure knows what he’s doing’_ Menma thought. It almost seemed as if this man had trained exclusively for this. No wonder the women payed him for this. The teenager trembled to the rhythm the man’s hands had. He lost his composure and screamed in ecstasy when he felt Tobi’s tongue inside his entrance, making it wet.

“Mmmmn… aaah.” He was incapable of articulating words. He felt the first finger touching his sensitive spot and then another moving inside of him but, it wasn’t enough.

“Do it already.” He begged almost without a voice.

Tobi smiled at having him like that. He positioned himself between his legs and slowly penetrated him.

“Do you like me fucking you, my little slut?”

The blue eyes boy didn’t answer. He hated when he treated him like this.

“I’m not going to move until you say the magic words, bitch.” The teacher said.

He couldn’t stand it any longer. He needed him to move. His erection was hurting.

“Yes. Yes, I love you fucking me.”

That was sufficient enough so that he could start thrusting harder. The kid clung to his back like if his life depended on it. Little by little, he took him to a world of pure ecstasy. He hit his prostate without mercy until he couldn’t hold on and exploded. But Tobi didn’t stop.

He continued and carried on with his task. If he had learned something during these past few months of being tamed. It was that this man could last hours. He quickly became hard once again. They switched positions. The younger raven ended up on top. He already knew what to do. Up and down he went. He rode the fat cock until he came again while he felt how the teacher exploded inside of him. He fell down in exhaustion,next to the other raven.

As he tried to get his breathing back to normal. The red eyed man pulled his legs over his shoulders and started fucking him once more.

“Take a rest for a little while.” He told him at the same time that he started getting dressed. “I have to do something. I’ll be back shortly. There’s food on the fridge, in case you’re hungry.”

“Where are you going?”

No answer came.

“Are you going to see some woman or man client?” A very sulky Menma asked a second time.

“Jealous? You ended up liking my cock so much that you don’t want to share it, huh? When this is over. You can go ahead and let as many guys as you want get a turn on your tight ass. How about that Emo kid you’re always fighting with. Sasuke Uchiha? I don’t think it’ll be a problem after using it this much.” He said this last part with a hint of an amazing indifference. The kid became upset and lowered his head.

“Are you going to cry, little girl?” Tobi mocked. “Don’t give me any more crap. I’m going out and it’s none of your business where I’m going.

He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Or how affected he was by those cold words of his. So that’s why he contained himself.

“How can you pay for that car of yours?” Menma asked. This was something that also made him curious. “Keeping a car like that takes a lot of money and your clothes are also expensive.”

“I have several businesses. I have more money than what it seems.”

“But why do you live here?”

“I’m not supposed to call out for attention.”

“You’re hiding from someone, right? That’s why you use polarized windows on your car, isn’t that right? That’s also why you didn’t do anything to those guys at the alley.

“I’m going to say it to you for the last time. My history has nothing to do with you. I’m going to disappear and you won’t ever see me again. So quit making questions that are none of your damn business.”

He saw him leave the room and then he heard the car start driving off. He could try and search for the video again but, knew that it would be pointless. It was a moment of a lot of confusion. He had mixed feelings. Tobi humiliated him a lot but, when they had sex. Some times he felt like he… no, it must be his mind playing tricks on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yay!! \\( ^.^ )/ My Granny FINALLY decided to get Internet installed at her house. Well, it was actually my Uncle's idea. He got a super cheap plan and it's decently fast. So now I can actually update a lot faster than before.


	22. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: (*ﾉv`)b Like a wise young man once said. I am so, so terribly sorry. *cough* a certain Telepath with cherry red colored lips *cough*
> 
> After 13 days of delaying this, I am finally finished with this new chapter! It took me so long but I hope you guys enjoyed this! A huge thanks to kandy and Guest for leaving a comment on the last chapter and motivating me on getting this chapter done sooner.
> 
> (ｏ'∀'人) Only 5 more chapters left to go‼️ I promise that I'll try my best to update sooner BUT... There are certain things that get in the way.
> 
> ① I'm spending my Summer vacation out of the country and there's no Wi-Fi.  
> ② The Internet doesn't work 24/7. It only works on very rare occasions.  
> ③ When the Internet DOES work. It's super duper slow. I mean, it's a serious slowpoke.  
> ④ I'm staying at my Granny's. So... It's pretty awkward writing some Yaoi smut fic when she's around. So I always have to write whenever my adorable granny is at least at a 10 foot distance.

It had been a difficult month. Keeping his most shameful secret locked under lock and key. Gaara was always trying to persuade him into telling someone about it. He was always telling him that nothing could be worse than this incertitude, because even if Mr. Uchi didn't show the video now. Menma was always going to live with the fear of knowing that the video exists. He was too scared to do something about it. He knew that he would lose everything. His father would kick him out of the house. What would become of him?

He took a good look at himself on the mirror. He was nearly done with getting ready. His birthday party was taking place downstairs. He made sure to look good.

Anko had given him a remedy to get rid of the bags under his eyes. He stared at his hair. He at least didn't have that hideous neon green color any more. He had his normal hair. He looked good.  
His hair had lightened up at least one shade. It must've been thanks to the shampoo that Anko gave him.

He has never been able to call Anko mom. Mainly, because on multiple occasions she would not introduce them as her kids. Neither him nor Naruko. That's because she was always lying about her age. So if the people found out that she had teenage kids then they'd do the math and her jig would be up.

She was never really involved in his upbringing, except for insignificant details. Like his hair color and ever since he was a small boy he's had a hunch that she got pregnant with him. Just so that she could trap his Dad. Since only 6 months after his parents got married he was born. Well, at least she was happy having the role of the loud mouth and hyperactive wife. She never defied her husband. Probably due to the luxurious life she lived in.

Well, he'd be a hypocrite if he said he wasn't like that. The truth is that he also lived in a dream world filled with luxuries and he always loved being a Daddy's boy. A spoiled brat. A junior. A wonderful dream world that he finally woke up from. The man upstairs was very wise and that's why he couldn't get anyone knocked up. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

He could hear the loud noise his supposed friends were making downstairs. The truth of the matter is that everyone wants to be in Menma Hatake's click but, only for their own selfish interests. The only true friend in his click was Gaara. He has been his best friend since they were little boys. Gaara's dad was his father's friend/associate. Every weekend they would hang out and arrange play dates for their sons. It stayed this way until Gaara and Menma were 8. When Gaara's dad, along with his older siblings passed away in a tragic car accident. After that Gaara went through a psychopathic phase that lasted for 5 years until Menma helped him change.  
There was a knock on the door and Anko took a peek inside.

"How is my little brat doing? I can't believe that I already have an 18 year old son. My my, aren't you big now. You'll be graduating in less than 1 month from now. Have fun in Italy. Don't forget to eat lots of pizzas, pastas, lasagna, ravioli and all that other good Italian food stuff."

"Thanks Anko."

"Well? What's with the hold up? Your friends are all waiting for you."

"What about my grandad and dad?"

"Well, Minato is in a meeting and Kakashi is out there annoying the girls. You know how that perverted old man is."

"I'll be right down Anko."

"Alright, kid."

He told him while she kissed him on the cheek. The woman took her leave. He touched the place where she had kissed him. He wasn't used to receiving this show of affection. He was only used to the occasional signs of affection that his many girlfriends gave him.

He felt sadness again but, he didn't have any time on getting depressed when he heard something hit his window. He turned around in confusion and he almost fell backwards. He went to open his window.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He asked exalted.

"I wanted to give you your birthday gift." Tobi said as he entered the bedroom.

"How did you get by the gatekeeper?"

"Ha! It's not like he works for the FBI or anything. That clumsy mushroom head. I showed him my Teacher ID that proved that I worked at your school and he let me in."

"What do you want? Even if they don't know what we have going on. My grandfather will have a stroke when he sees your whole Rock Star look."

"Yeah, I already know how that old geezer is. Take me to his room."

"What!? Leave!"

"Do you want me to go downstairs and tell your family all about how their pride and joy loves taking it up the ass? How much he loves cock?"

Menma swallowed dry. He glanced at the hallway and made sure that no one was there. Everyone was downstairs at the party.

"Follow me." The boy said in a frustrated voice.

They arrived at the old man's bedroom. It was empty. It was a sober room with gray walls. An enormous bed with fine silk bedsheets.

"Why did you want me to-"

The teenage boy couldn't finish the sentence because, the older man lifted him up by the waist and kissed him with great passion.

"I want to fuck Kakashi Hatake's grandson on his bed."

"Hold on! You can't do anything to me here!"

He panicked and tried to get free but, the only thing he got was another fierce kiss. When he felt his body caged underneath that strong body. Breathed in that heavenly scent coming from the older man's hair. Felt those hands running over every inch of his body. He trembled and gave in. He put his arms around the other's neck and wrapped his legs around his hips. The two ravens fell to the bed. Tobi's caresses were delicious. The youngest started undressing while Tobi moved away a bit and leered at him with an immense lust shown in his eyes.

"Spread your legs for me." The red eyed man ordered.

At this point the teenager was so far in lust that he obeyed. He spread his legs as far apart as he possibly could and let his pink hole in plain sight.

"You have no idea how badly I want you."

He said while he positioned himself between the young raven's legs. He rubbed his rod up against the other boy's asscheeks as the bodies brushed up against one another rashly.

The cock went inside of him slowly until, he slammed it in really deeply. Menma took delight in having something so thick inside of him. He felt so full and his cock was hardening against the other man's stomach.

"Mmh, you feel so damn good. You're so tight. I love your ass."

He said while he began to thrust in and out. The boy also moved his hips. He would meet his teacher's thrusts in perfect sync.

"Aahhh mmmh Tobi mmmmn aaah."

The boy moaned and quivered as he begged for more. Tobi stopped for a moment and positioned Menma on all fours. He then went back to thrusting. Only this time with much more force.

"Mmmn fuck. Such a sweet ass."

The older man said before increasing the rhythm. The younger raven moaned uncontrollably and clutch onto the bedsheets. After a few moments he felt Tobi's semen filling him up from the inside. This caused him to reach a brutal orgasm that made him fall on his face.

"If it were up to me I would fuck you all night long dollface but, I don't want them finding out, for now."

He said while he took out his dick from inside the boy's hole. The boy moaned lightly when he felt the emptiness.

"I'm going. I suggest that you clean yourself before going down."

The teacher started get dressed. Menma was still in the same position.

"You should also change your grandpa's bed sheets if you don't want him to find out."

The blue eyed boy saw him leave out the window. He didn't have time to meditate over what had happened. He had to take off the bed sheets quickly. He hurried and cleaned himself up. He made himself look presentable again. He did the best job he could.

"Menma, what are you doing here? They're all waiting for you downstairs."

His grandfather, who was walking upstairs, scolded him. He thanked God that he hadn't walked in and didn't catch him redhanded. If he knew what went on on his bed he'd surely have a heart attack.

"Yes, I'm coming." He answered before making his way downstairs with his grandpa.

"Why did you take so long, kid?" Anko asked him.

"I wanted to change clothes."

Throughout the entire night he was wishing for the party to end soon. The same person who only a few months ago couldn't wait to finally turn 18. Now the only thing he wanted was to be alone in his room. He really wished for whichever ending this story would have to get here soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Umm... There was a tiny mix up on my part and I ended up writing the 22nd chapter before the 21st. So yeah... 
> 
> (〃ﾟдﾟ〃) I'm sorry about the confusion in the "Author's Notes".


	23. Broken Heart

Tomorrow would be Senior Prom. His High School graduation. Tobi had scheduled a meeting at the evening. He said it would be the last time they would ever see each other. This made the young boy experience all kinds of mixed feelings.

It was weird that he didn't want them to have a last night together during their last meeting. But he did say that he would be too busy getting everything ready to leave. And this, right now, was what Menma assumed would be their last night together. Tobi was right in between his spread legs, ramming into him like never before.

The bed was shaking and the boy wouldn't stop his loud moans from coming out. They had spent the whole afternoon at this. He had fucked him in every possible position there was. They kissed with fervor while the boy could feel the man caging him against his body. Like if he was trying to fuse with him.

Menma felt very connected with him. Far more than just the pleasure. He didn't know if his mind was playing tricks on him but, there was a warm feeling inside of him. Something that he couldn't describe. Was it love? Was he in love with Tobi? He felt the powerful thrusts that would hit just the right place that made him go crazy. The cries echoed from every wall in the room and as the climax got near, all of the emotions within came bursting out.

“Aaah... I love you!”

The boy told him when he reached his orgasm. He felt when the man came inside of him and when he got out in a sharply way.

“What damn thing did you just say!?” The teacher yelled at him in such a way that terrified the teenage boy.

“I... I... it's just that...” The kid stuttered from watching the furious glare the teacher was sending him.

“What's the matter with you, little girl? A few fucks and you go and think of that cliché stupidity? It's a good thing I'm leaving now. Truth is, I was getting kinda bored with you. You should probably go now.”

He told him with such a coldness and indifference in his eyes that the younger raven put a hand against his chest and closed his eyes tight shut.

“Well? What are you waiting for? A VIP invitation? Get out!”

Menma got up and started getting dressed. He felt very unpleasant. Like he's never felt before but, how he had surely made so many girls feel. Even if he was, diplomatic.

“Hey?”

“What!?”

“During the time we spent together. You never felt anything towards me? Not even a little bit?” The teenage boy asked with a cracking voice.

“Dollface, I already enjoyed you as much as I wanted. You're disposable. Allow me to explain the definition of the word. Disposable: Intended to be used once, or until no longer useful, and then thrown away. Look it up on a dictionary and you'll see I'm not lying.”

Tobi told him as he started smoking a cigarette. Menma felt how his heart finished breaking into tiny little pieces. He couldn't stop himself and started sobbing.

“Oh no! Not this again. I'm not in the mood to deal with a crybaby. Nor do I have the patience to put up with it. You better get out of my sight now!”

He ordered him but, the boy didn't move. He was too affected. When the older raven saw this, he grabbed him rather roughly by the arm and dragged him out. Not caring if the teenager was only half dressed. He threw him down the street without the least bit of gentleness.

He closed the door right on his nose. Menma finished getting fully dressed with the inquisitive stares from the people passing by. He didn't care. He highly doubted that the people here would recognize him. Silent tears started falling down his face while his heart started beating in a painful manner. He took a taxi. He only wished that no one would be at home. He didn't want to see anyone. He entered and didn't even notice Gai, the gatekeeper, staring at him strangely. Gai had never seen his young master cry. He scurried his way to his bedroom and locked the door.

He jumped on the bed and hugged his orange colored fox plushie. He had his heart completely crushed and his dignity was shattered as well. He couldn't stop the sobs from coming out. The agony he was feeling was huge.

“Hey kid, look at what I... what's the matter with you?”

An entering Anko asked. She was confused when she saw her son in that state.

“Don't let your Dad see you like this. You know how he feels about boys crying and...”

Menma didn't let her finish. He got up from the bed and hugged her. He had never done it before but, he needed to unburden himself. Even if she wouldn't know what was happening. He laid his head on Anko's neck and cried in desperation. She pushed him away with her hands and looked at him closely for the first time. He noticed a worried look in her eyes.

“What's wrong?” She asked as she dried the tears away from his eyes with a handkerchief.

“It's just that... I'm going to miss you all.” He lied.

It was obvious that they wouldn't be missed. He thanked God that the woman was this naïve and apparently bought it.

He put on his best content face so that they wouldn't notice he had been crying. But Anko was the one who ended up being the center of attention. His dad was calling her.

It seemed like they had jumped her when she was buying the most expensive dresses. She hadn't let the bodyguards go with her because, she said that Yahiko made her look bad with all the piercings he had on his face. She was explaining how it was her fault and not Yahiko's but, Minato was furiously yelling at the orange haired man. He punched him and it was somewhat understandable. His wife's life had been put at risk because, he hadn't been there to protect her. The woman had come home trembling in fear at what had just happened to her.

“Damn it Yahiko! You're completely worthless! You have one job. Just one! And you can't even do that right! What am I paying you for then?” He yelled out in fury.

This rage outburst seemed pointless to Menma. It's not like Naruko wouldn't step in at some point. The boy ignored them and when the whole spectacle was over. He called Gaara's cellphone and told him everything that had happened.

“You know? I don't think you're really in love. I think you're just confused. When this is over you should go see a Psychologist.”

When he hung up, he tried to concentrate on thinking about tomorrow. But he still felt like he loved his teacher.

* * *

His luggage was ready. His flight to The Bahamas left in three hours. It was 7 PM. He would probably get there tomorrow on midday. He would be there when the graduation would take place.

The brat's fate shouldn't be important to him. But even though, he had that in mind... He couldn't help but feel a tiny and unpleasant stab in his chest. _'It's nothing personal. It would've happened with anyone.'_ He repeated those words to himself over and over. But he couldn't get Menma's teary eyes out of his head. The image of him telling him that he loved him and that adorable pout he made whenever he cried. He always rebuked him for crying because, when he saw how fragile he looked. Just like an unprotected little boy. It made him want to baby him and he couldn't do that.

“Tobi!” Ino said while raising her voice.

This brought him out of his daydreaming.

“What do you want!?” He annoyedly answered the girl.

“Ow! You're such a grouch, aren't you? But fill me in on the details. Did you make him suffer? Did you mistreat him?” The blonde girl asked with a smile on her face.

“I treated him like the worst piece of trash in the entire universe. Happy!?”

“Why are you in such a bad mood today?” The teenage girl asked.

“Let me put it to you this way. It's none of your fucking business. Do you have my payment?”

“Yes, here. I'm giving you this in exchange for the favor you did for me.” She answered while she gave him a gold ring with a purple precious stone on the middle.

When he put it on his eyes glowed and instead of the usual symbol of three tears around his red eyes. The symbol changed to that of a flower symbol. But the girl didn't notice because, she was too concentrated on what the man had on his other hand.

“And do you have mine?”

Tobi gave her an envelope with a DVD inside.

“Are you sure about what you're going to be doing with that video?” The teacher asked her.

“That's not your problem.”

Out of nowhere, the raven man squeezed her neck until she was blue.

“The next time you talk to me like that. I'm going to make you experience an agonizing pain like no other. Is that clear, you cunt?” She nodded with her head and he released his grip on her. Ino fell to the ground. She was shaking and started coughing and gasping for air. She knew she had to be careful with a man like this.

“I'm just saying that he deserves what's coming to him. He did the same thing to me. He used me and then he exposed me in front of his friends.” The girl answered as she caught her breath.

“I think he's already suffered more than enough. What you're thinking about doing is unnecessary.” He told her with uninterested.

“It's what I want.” The young girl answered with rancor. “He's going to wish he hadn't messed with me.”

Tobi rolled his eyes and grabbed his luggage. It was a small one. He never really carried that much stuff with him. The house was rented and the car was already being shipped by boat.

He walked to the airport. He would've loved seeing Kakashi's face when he would see the video. What really made him unhappy was that, surely, he wouldn't recognize him. After all, he looked a little bit different than from when he was 16. Not to mention how they were supposed to have the same age. Not even the name would sound familiar to him. Since Tobi Uchi wasn't even his real name. At least, not exactly. It was actually Obito Uchiha. He thought that the hardest part would be forgetting about Menma and of everything that happened with him.

But every five seconds the image of a pair of beautiful sapphire blue eyes filled with tears would come back to his head. He shook his head and turned his thoughts to his next destination. No one would hear about Tobi Uchi until a few years from now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This baby is coming to an end. Although, I am definitely thinking about writing a sequel to this. My b.f.f. isn't too happy with the way things ended between Obito and Menma. She really wants me to write a sequel, in which they both have a Happy Ending.


	24. The Graduation

The day he had been waiting for had finally come and he felt empty. Sitting on a chair with his academic dress, next to his classmates. His face showed everything except joy. Everything that happened to him still hurt him. The things he had done hurt him. Coming back to his reality terrified him.

And now what? He couldn't stand this whole farce. He got up. He needed to splash a bit of water on his face. He entered the restroom and looked at himself through the mirror.

He was so pathetic. When just recently, he was a womanizing hunter and now he felt... used and dirty. Not to mention the cherry on top, he had fallen in love with a guy who didn't care one tiny bit about him. Surely, the man would forget all about him with his next conquest. He was utterly worthless.

At least, that's what he thought of himself as he hugged himself and cried. Maybe he really was a crybaby little girl. Maybe he didn't deserve to be loved by anyone? Maybe he should just die? Yes, that's it. He couldn't stand it any longer. The secret was such a heavy burden for him to carry but, he also didn't have enough bravery to confess. If he could do it, he would tell them and then he'd cut his own throat. Not his veins, his way, no one could save him.

“What are you doing here? They already started giving out the diplomas.” An entering Gaara told him. “You have to try and get over it. I know it's easier said than done but, you must move on.” Gaara hugged him. Trying to comfort him.

“He left.” Menma whispered.

“That's a good thing. And get this through your head. He. Didn't. Love. You. And I'm sure that you don't love him either.” A convinced Gaara told him.

“But when he held me in his arms, I...”

“That's not love! That's only desire. He didn't even like you.”

Menma knew that that was true but, when Tobi touched him. How careful he was when he embraced him but, Gaara was right. Who could love someone as repulsive as him? He may be good looking on the outside but, in the inside he was empty.

“Wipe away those tears. Because, they're almost about to call out our names.” Gaara rushed him while exiting the restroom. Not having the tiniest bit of idea about the enormous crisis that his best friend was about to face.

When he got out, Menma bumped into Ino.

“Hey, handsome. How are you?” The girl asked in a mocking tone.

“Good.” The boy answered, not too sure.

“I thought you might've been jilted.”

The boy opened his eyes wide in surprise. Did she know something? It didn't matter but, he had to tell her something he had stuck in his throat.

“Hey, I'm sorry how things ended between us. I shouldn't have treated you like that.”

“Don't worry about it. I'll tell you what, just to show you how I don't hate you. I've got a surprise for you.” Ino said as she smiled with malice. Then she made her way to her seat.

Menma sat down with his classmates, on the left side of the auditorium. The family members were seated on the right side. Usually, they only gave two tickets per student but, thanks to him being a Hatake. They had given him 3. So there they were; Anko, his Dad and Grandpa. They were all smiling.

The teacher called Gaara's name and gave him his diploma. Several names afterwards, it was his turn. He went up mechanically, received his diploma and took a photo. He put on a fake smile. Then he returned to his seat.

The Valedictorian went up to give her speech. Which, in this case, it turned out to be Ino Yamanaka. She gave out her speech. That turned out to be like all the cliché speeches you've heard on every High School graduation ever. About how they'll all be embarking on a new beginning. Yada Yada... Blah blah blah...

“Before I finish. I have a very special video about our very own dear school and students.” She said while she smiled in a hypocrite way. “It's so that we take a good memory with us.” She finished highlighting the last sentence.

Menma had a bad feeling about this, everyone thought that it would be some corny video about the students and teachers saying how great it was being from the Generation 2016.

But right before everyone's dumbfounded eyes, in the huge screen projector was the much feared video. Sai's bedroom could be seen. The worst part was that it wasn't starting from the very beginning. When it could be seen that Menma was fighting back and saying no. But no, it started off on the part when he was on all fours. When he had already lost his will and was moaning. No one was going to believe that he had been raped.

For, Menma... This moment seemed to have been frozen in time. He could see his classmates sneering at him and some staring at him with pity. He turned around and saw the shock look in Anko's face. The deformed faces, caused by the wrath of his Dad and Grandad. Principal Tsunade trying to turn off the projector with clumsy hands. The stares full of reject that the other parents sent him. He could hear at the far away corner, how Sasuke started shouting “Hey Menma! So you've been a cocksucker all this time?”

Then wolf-whistling started coming in. Followed by catcalling, the jokes and laughs. The most unpleasant and hurtful adjectives.

Words like “Faggot”, “Bitch”, “Sackless”.

Phrases they yelled out like “And he seemed so manly” or “Such an embarrassing thing for all parents”.

He heard how Gaara shouted threats at them from left to right. How he told everyone to shut up and how he started beating up more than one student.

He watched how his Dad walked closer to him. Turned into a wild lion. He grabbed him forcefully by the arm and he was surely hurting him. But he didn't feel any pain, he dragged him to the car and threw him to the back seat. His Dad was driving and his Granddad was sitting on the copilot's seat. The two of them were criticizing him but, he could only see their lips moving. In a taxi behind them, Anko was following them.

Menma didn't react when they reached the house and his Granddad dragged him around the floor until they were in the living room.

“You're too soft on him, Minato. You've always been too soft on him. Here, let me show you how it's done.”

He came to when he felt a heavy punch land on his face. A punch that broke his nose. Another one landed on his stomach and took all the air out. It caused him to fall on the floor, doubling over in pain. He didn't defend himself.

His Granddad beat him up mercilessly while his Dad just stood there and watched. The punches and kicks came down on him non-stop. It's not like he could defend himself but, he wasn't trying to either. Maybe this was just the thing he deserved? He thought. He felt his ribs cracking. The rage in them didn't seem to ease up, on the contrary. It only seemed to increase. His Grandad appeared to be blinded by fury. He could taste the metallic of the blood from his mouth. He only prayed for his death to come quickly.

Anko came in and started screaming and ran around in circles. Her cellphone wasn't working and she was looking for a telephone. Wishing that she could call someone so that they could call the police but, his Dad had prohibited any of the employees to intervene.

Suddenly the teenage boy felt a weight over him. Something warm that hugged him. He didn't feel any more hits and the last thing he heard before, passing out. Was the faraway sound of the siren from an ambulance.

He woke up in a hospital room. He felt his entire body numb and heavy. He must've been given a strong anesthetizing. When he turned around he saw someone sitting down on a sofa. It was... Anko? She looked weird with all her hair down and with some loose jeans and baggy shirt. He stared at her fixedly and noticed that, even if his vision was a little blurry. She had her lip cut, bruises in all of her pretty face and a black eye. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and another one on her hand.

“An... ko.” The boy said with difficulty.

She woke up and smiled weakly. She got up. It seemed that it was hard for her to hold her weight with her left leg. She reached the bed, where her son was laid on and stroked his hair lightly.

“How are you feeling?” She asked him.

“What happened?”

“Gaara called the police. He thought something like this might happen since he was at school. They were the ones that took your Granddad and Minato.”

“Are they in jail?”

“They were in the police headquarters but, you know how powerful the Hatake last name is. They were released almost immediately after. An ambulance brought you here. You've been unconscious for an entire day and a half.”

“What happened to you? Why are you beaten up?” The young boy asked.

“I thought that your Granddad would kill you. No one wanted to help me. So I threw myself on top of you and shielded you. But, that didn't stop him from hitting me until Yahiko stepped in and defended me. The police came soon afterwards. But I'm fine. I'll heal in no time. There only punches. You'll have to stay here longer so that they can run some tests on you. The first hours were critical. They even had to revive you but, don't worry. The doctor said that you were out of danger.”

He felt terribly guilty.

“Anko, I... I'm sorry... I didn't want to...”

“Relax, Gaara told me everything. Your Granddad doesn't want you in his house. Your bags are at Gaara's. Karura offered to let us stay at her house until we find some place to live.”

“Until we?”

“ I'm also going with you. If my son isn't welcomed than I'm not welcomed either. I'm getting a divorce.”

“But what are we going to do with...”

“I have a few savings. You know that I've received a few or several checks from your dad. Oh well, I thought about saving them for Naruko. Because, being completely honest with you, I always thought she would end up getting knocked up. And since your Dad is so tough on women and all. I also worried about you at first. With you being Intersexual and all. A lot of times I thought about running away with you somewhere but, you grew up and looked so happy. I'm very sorry. I never stopped your dad from making you or your siblings like this. This old fashioned way. I always wanted to say something but, I could never bring myself to do it. I thought that I loved your father above everyone else.” 

 


	25. The End (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I'm so excited to FINALLY have some free time to work on this. I'm going to try and finish the next two chapters before I have to go back to college on Friday.  
> o(〃＾▽＾〃)o
> 
> So, is anyone else sad because Obito recently died in the anime? OMG! And what about Minato? I know I wrote him as a real jerk on this story but, I ❤︎ that man so much! Now that's a DILF! So I'm thinking about writing an Uke!Minato (Duh! I can't see him as anything other than an Uke) story. I still haven't decided about who to pick for Seme. The possibilities are endless since the creators of Naruto forgot to make Minato age. He was supposed to be 40 in some filler episodes but, he looked the exact same way he did when he was in Team Minato.
> 
> Enjoy the second to last chapter! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

Menma remained silent. He never thought that this would end like this. He didn't think he could count on Anko. He felt extremely relieved. Like if a giant weight had been lifted of his shoulders.

“I'll buy an apartment and I'll pay for your university. Although, it won't be in France. I guess it'll have to be here. I'll have to...”

“Will you have enough money to...”

“Don't worry. Besides my savings... I have the jewels that were stolen from me.” She said as she winked.

“What!? They didn't rob you?”

“No. I have them hidden somewhere. When I saw you kissing that man in your grandfather's bedroom I...”

“You saw us?” The amazed boy asked.

“Yes. Why do you think no one went up? But when I saw you kiss back I thought he was your boyfriend or something. I had no idea that that bastard was blackmailing you. When you came in crying I thought you would explode in any moment and that's when I decided to hide my jewels. That's why I said they had robbed me. I already have some possible buyers. They're worth a lot. We can even use the money to have our own business. We'll be fine. Even if we won't have the same life filled with luxuries from before.” She told him like if she was embarrassed.

“It doesn't matter Ank... mom, it's fine by me. What about Naruko and Naruto?”

“Naruko wanted to stay with her dad and well, Naruto is too little. Kakashi already told me to not even try to fight for custody and it'd just be useless anyways. They'll look for me when they need me.” The purple haired woman gave Menma a kiss on his forehead.

“I'm going to go ahead and tell Gaara that you've woken up. He's been coming to visit you every day.”

Anko left the room and a few minutes later Gaara came in.

“How are you feeling?” He asked while he walked closer to the bed.

“I bet it's turned into a huge scandal.”

“It could've but, your grandfather payed some higher ups to keep it all a secret. At least in the media because, you've become the talk of the town in all of your social circle.”

“I won't be going back to that group.” Menma replied with a faint smile.

“And what do you want to do about that asshole now?” Gaara asked.

“Who? Tobi?”

“Yes, he forced you and you're also a minor. Then there's also Ino. It's a crime and...”

“I'm not, I won't do anything against neither of them.”

“But they must pay for what they've done to you. It was terrible. That Uchi bastard should be locked in jail. He's despicable.” A pissed off Gaara said.

Tobi locked in jail? No, he couldn't accuse him. Even if he didn't care for Menma. The young raven felt like he was incapable of hurting him.

“You know something Gaara? I don't hate Tobi and I'm not even mad with Ino. Actually, I think I got what was coming to me.”

“Don't say that. You...”

“The truth is that I could have filed a complaint against the professor from the first time he sexually harassed me. That day in the hallway by the Teachers' Lounge. Before he even threatened me or recorded me. I didn't do it because, I was afraid of not being able to seduce Rin if I did. I had ill intentions. I wanted to do to her the same thing I did to all the others. I wanted to be the hunter and I ended up becoming the prey. Besides, I don't hate Ino because I suppose her wrath isn't free. It's better for me to just put the past behind me.”

Gaara sighed in resignation to his answer.

“I think she also suffered a bit. After the footage of you was shown, a scene involving a naked Ino popped up. It was more than obvious that that wasn't planned by the look on her face.” A smirking Gaara commented.

They bagan talking about what their lives would be like from now on. Menma knew that he would have to put more effort on his part since, gone were the days when his Dad would just pay the teachers to pass him.

A few days went by and tonight would be the last night he spent in the hospital. He was just in the middle of falling asleep but, still somewhat conscious. He felt how someone laid down next to him. He thought it was just a dream. Which is why he didn't gave it much thought. But then he suddenly felt a strong arm wrapping around his waist. He could feel the heat from a large body that hugged him tightly in a protective manner. It was obvious that the body belonged to a man.

“How are you kid?”

He would recognize that deep voice anywhere. In the darkness, he could only make out those rare red eyes.

“Tobi? Is that you?” Menma asked in disbelief.

“Yes.”

“I thought you'd be in another country by now.”

“I wanted to see how you were?”

“You wanted to see how much damage you caused.” The boy answered with a light air of bitterness to his voice. Something that even took the own boy by surprise.

“You hate me, don't you?”

Tobi asked him without thinking.

The boy thought about it for a minute. _Did he hate him?_ No, he felt the exact opposite really but, even after the whole speech he gave Gaara. He guessed he was still filled with resentment. He had even had a few nightmares about the time he had confessed to him that he loved him and how the older man had thrown him out into the streets. But not before telling him that he was disposable and even though his self-esteem right now was way low. He didn't want him to hurt him any more.

“I've had it! I can't stand it any more! I want this all to end!” The boy yelled as he started crying.

He felt how someone was wiping away the tears with their fingers.

“Don't worry. I won't return. I don't want to hurt you any more, my love. I just wanted to tell you that you are nothing like all those things I told you. I love you too and I hope that you can forgive me some day. And I hope the scars I left you can heal.”

The blue eyed boy let him hug him. It was the first time that this man was talking with such tenderness. The black haired man laid Menma's head on his chest and Menma fell asleep feeling how Tobi caressed his hair.

When he opened his eyes he saw that he was alone and it was already sunrise. Had he dreamt all of it? Surely, it was his mind playing tricks on him. It was time to move on. Someone entered the room. It was Naruko!

“Hello big brother. I think I should thank you.” She told him with a mocking smirk on her face. “Now Daddy only has eyes for me and he spoils me. Not to mention he's so obliging. You sure gave us quite a shock. Who would've guessed that The Great Menma Hatake a.k.a “The Playboy” was such a faggot. Now I'm the favorite one.”

“Until he finds out that you've got something going on with Yahiko, the security guard.” The boy said.

The girl with the two high pigtails opened her eyes wide.

“Don't worry. I'm not going to snitch on you. I only ask you to be good and helpful with Naruto. He's too little and doesn't understand many things. Right now he only thinks about toys and what Dad is going to buy him next but, he'll grown up and will need you. You complained to me about how I was never there for you when you needed me and you were right. I ask you to please don't do the same thing to our little brother.” The young boy begged.

The girl was left stunned. She expected to find him completely destroyed but, it was the exact opposite. He had a serene expression plastered on his face. She wanted to come in and brag about how she had won but, her big brother's attitude didn't let her. She would have to try another approach.

“Did you know that Grandfather changed his will?” She said with a malicious smile.

“I suppose he took me out of it.” Menma said with a calm voice.

“Not exactly but, he's going to give everything to the first grandkid who gives him a great-grandson. Someone who will have his lastname. It's like he had taken you out of it. I already know all about your... condition and that you can't impregnate anyone. But then again, even if you could you wouldn't do it. Since you like to... well, lets say you don't like normal things and me? Well, all I would have to do would be to make sure my son has my last name first. Technically, the inheritance is mine. Of course, I'm thinking about getting pregnant after the old man dies."

“You know something, little sister? I don't care about my Grandfather's fortune. I'm going to study and I'll make it all on my own. You can have everything, if that's what makes you happy. But be careful of what you do or they'll make you pay hard for whatever errors you make. Just like they did with me.”

Naruko didn't know what to say to that. So she just left. That evening, when he was ready to leave. His mom and Gaara went to pick him up.

“I already sold one of the rings. They gave me a lot of money for it. I already saw a nice apartment that I'm thinking about buying. It's very cool even, if it's not that huge. So we'll just have to get used to it.”

He stared at the woman and saw that her bruises and scars were already gone. She seemed to be in perfect health. Him, on the other hand, he still had a bunch of bandages and walking was a bit uncomfortable due to the pain. That's why he had to hold on to Gaara and use him as a type of crutch.

“Mom?”

“Yes, munchkin?”

“I want to go see my Dad.”

“Are you crazy? If your Grandfather is there he'll kill you!” Gaara said in panic.

“I don't think it'd be such a wise decision.” Anko argued.

“If you want. Then we can go with an ambulance but, I need to go. Please!” Menma said it in such a desperate voice that he ended up convincing them. But after what happened last time he was in that house, it wasn't that hard to persuade the police to let them borrow two officers.

“Are you sure about this?” Anko asked him once they reached the front gate to the place that had been her home for so many years.

“I'm terribly sorry about this but we were given strict orders to not let your mother or you, young master, pass.” The gatekeeper said.

“Gai, call my Dad. Tell him that if he doesn't come out I'm going to make a huge racket.”

After a while of uncomfortable silence the blond man came out. He was wearing a robe and had a disappointed expression on his face. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my super long Obito & Menma story!
> 
> You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you guys like it. I'm definitely thinking about writing a sequel to this one but, I have no idea when I'll even get started on it. Since this is my last semester in college and I'm pretty busy with homework, projects, work, etc. I think the sequel will have mpreg and romance. I have never ever written any mpreg stories before so, I probably won't write such a good scene when the time comes. 
> 
> Oh and who knows? I might, just might write a prequel too. It might have a bit of Kakashi & Obito moments to it. I just saw the last 15+ Naruto Shippuden episodes and I feel sorry for these two. So the world may never know. I might make the prequel a Kakashi & Obito story. Yes? No? I'm not sure right now. Feel free to tell me yes or no. 
> 
> Ꮚˊ•⌔•ˋᏊ


	26. The End (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know that Menma was supposed to talk with his Dad but, I really can't bring myself to make Minato a total douchebag. So that's why let's just pretend that Kakashi butted in and started talking to Menma before Minato could even open his mouth.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. A period of time in where Menma could see the contempt in those dark gray eyes.

“What are you doing here? You're no longer my grandson!” The man yelled filled with rage. The man was only holding himself back because the police was right here.

“But you'll always be my grandfather. Even if you didn't really act much like one. It's kind of your fault things turned out like this, at least in a certain level.” The boy said with a lot of firmness to it.

“Now you're blaming me for you turning gay? No, you're not just gay. You're an abomination! That's what you are!” He screamed again.

The boy turned to look at his dad who was staring at him with a look full of hatred.

“And you! Dad, you should've taught me how to respect other people. I only acted the way I did so that I could make you proud. All those people I hurt. I never once stopped to think about their feelings. They were also human beings who had feelings. My family name and money didn't give me the right to mistreat others.”

“Just shut up and leave!”

“No, now you're going to hear me out. You're going to listen to everything that I've kept locked inside of me. You turned my siblings into my enemies because, everything was a battle to the death to get your attention. Why did you enjoy watching someone hurt other people? You never put a stop to me or taught me how to be responsible.”

“What does any of that have to do with you being...”

“Do you know who the man that appears in the video is? A guy that one of the girls who I played with hired. She hired him out of revenge. Just so that he would humiliate me the same way I humiliated her. I can't say that I blame her. After all of this, I've become a better person. Both of you guys can keep your ignorance and bitterness. Let's go mom.”

This would be the last time that he would ever see his grandfather or speak with his dad in a very long time.

His mother and him stayed at Gaara's house for some short time until they moved to a new apartment.

“I sold the wedding ring your Dad gave to me. It was a diamond ring and it was worth a lot more. But oh well, it's enough to buy this place and the furniture.”

It was a small place. It had two plain rooms. Two beds and some electrical house-hold appliances. But Menma felt this place a lot more cosy than that mansion filled with solitude. The place he had been in his entire life. At least in this new place there would be no repression.

“I'm going to buy more stuff. I'm about to sell an emerald ring that he gave me. The bad thing is that I'll have to lower the price but, I'm thinking of paying for your university right now.”

“I promise I'll study a lot so that I can earn a scholarship.”

She smiled and hugged him.

“I'm going to form a partnership with Gaara's mom. At Karura's beauty business. I have contacts and as soon as I sell my diamond choker I'm going to put in some money and buy a car. Although, it's not going to be super fancy.”

“Mom, don't worry about it. This place is perfect and I'll get a job.”

“No, maggot. You're going to study and get that scholarship you promised me.”

She told him as she smiled again.

“Mom, there's something I have to tell you. I'm not so sure about my sexual preferences. I...”

“That doesn't bother me. It's 2016 already and I can understand if someone falls in love for a person of their same sex. But, but that man. Well... Do you feel something for him?”

Menma lowered his head. He felt shame because, after everything he did to him and the way he treated him. He couldn't stop feeling like this over him.

“I wouldn't like having that man close to you. I don't want to see you hurt again.”

They finished putting things in their place. And little by little, the love he felt for Tobi went numb. It still didn't disappear but, it went numb and was locked away in the deepest part of his heart. Time went by and Menma went to the university. He studied Business Administration and gave it his best. He got the scholarship, just like promised his mom. He kept on hanging out with Gaara and made some new friends. Anko and Karura prospered in their business and the business grew until it turned into a prosperous little company. It seemed like the bad things were a thing of the past.

Every one of us is going to have bad moments. Every one is going to hurt someone even if we don't realize it. We all make mistakes too and suffer the consequences. But, it's all up to us if that suffering is in vain or if it's going to make us learn from it. To make us into better people. We have to try to put the pain behind us because, the hate and time that we waste in trying to take revenge on the person who hurt us won't give us back what was taken from us.

* * *

It was a cold night. A couple of students in their third semester of Business Administration went outside laughing. On a Friday night, some pushed against one another and their laughter was echoing. The people stared at them like if they were crazy but, it was a Friday night. They would surely go to a club to party. In the middle of all the ruckus and people there was a sudden chill in the air. But no one noticed it. No one noticed the supernatural air that surrounded everything. It was like a presence with a mind of its own that passed through the locked doors of the houses and haunted dreams. It played with the dogs and cats that ran terrified once they saw it. That latent darkness that makes you tremble in fear when you're alone. The one that's been around throughout history and has been called several different names. The one that sometimes takes on a different form. Too grotesque to even imagine but, some other times it's quite subtle and disguised in a harmless way. Something that makes it impossible to suspect until, it's too late.

Two lurking shadows hidden in the darkness were watching the spectacle.

“Look at that. What a group of dynamic teens.” A 9 year old boy said. But the look in his eyes said that he's lived through a lot more than that. His face was white as snow and it looked as soft as porcelain. His lips were rosy pink and his big round black eyes that looked like coal. Eyes that were shining softly like if deep inside of them, the pits of hell existed. His straight ebony black hair was in a low ponytail.

“That's the kid who should be 20 years now?” Asked a very tall and muscular man with a distinctive shark-like face.

“Answer me, Kisame?”

“What do you want to know Itachi?”

“Does he know anything?” He asked with a curious look in his childish face.

“I don't think so.”

“He's a beautiful boy. I do find him very attractive. However, his good looks are nothing out of this world. Are you sure that this kid is going to make Obito appear? Why is he so important to him?”

“That's what we're going to find out.” Kisame said with a smirk on his face.

“Very well then. But you better come up with something good.” The small boy said before he disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

 

**The End**

**終わり (Owari)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. It's the first time I ever write something this long and complex. I really hope to start writing the prequel in the next month or so. I'm going to make the prequel short and simple. Then in a not so distant future, I hope to be able to come up with a good sequel too. Who knows? Maybe, I'll start working on it during Winter vacation.
> 
> (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。


End file.
